Loyalties
by Wisteria-Blossoms
Summary: AU Meliara Spends her summers with the Rensalaeus Family after her mothers death. How does this affect her relationship with the Marquis when he returns from Marlovan Hess? Finally Udpated !
1. Prologue

Hi this is a new long fic I'm attempting. Sorry it's been so long but let me know what you think. _**I am going to change some things for those who are purest, you have been warned.**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prologue

The newly widowed Count stared at the letter before him. It was yet another letter from the Princess of Rensaeleus. He was surprised she was so persistent. Even after he had been so brusque in his last letter, in which he stated he would never allow her to adopt his young daughter.

He continued to contemplate the letter written on plain paper with it's anonymous seal still in tact, after three days. No one would ever suspect it was from Elestra but he knew it was from her the second it ended up in his hands. The courier who had brought it still hung about Tlanth waiting for the reply.

As he paced the length of his office, his boots clicking on the stone floor, he gave consideration to burning the letter. His anger and pain had fueled his last response but after he'd sent it, he had begun to doubt his decision.

Looking around he noted that his castle had begun to deteriorate due to high taxes, as well as his neglect. The whole village in fact, had begun to decline since his beautiful Ranisia had been murdered. He just couldn't find the energy sometimes.

His mind told him the child could potentially be better off in Rensaeleus, but in his heart he was firm on not letting her go. He couldn't bear to imagine his free spirited daughter gallivanting about court, flirting and tittering like an idiot.

NO! He snatched the letter and ripped it open, knowing nothing could deter his choice.

_My Dearest Count,_

_I understand your pain. I do not blame you for being so heated. Trust me it is agonizing for me to know that my beloved Ranisia has been ripped from us in this manner._

_Still, I beg you, do not hold accountable those who've had nothing to do with the matter. Had I known, had I had the smallest of indications of what was transpiring, I would have put my life on the line to stop it. But I swear to you I did not._

_I sent one of my people to investigate the matter. As it turns out the Kings sister, the Marquise of Merinder is behind this all. I'm not exactly sure of the details but she found out that Ranisia was studying magic and told Galdran. I don't know what she wins by this but Arthal is cold-hearted and impossible to understand._

_I'm not penning these word to fuel your pain but to prove to you that I was always loyal to my friend and by extension you and the children. You know she was like sister to me._

_I have never acted so recklessly in all my years. I have just gambled with my family's life. You know if these words ever surfaced they could be used against us. We could lose everything. _

_I will now petition you, to not withhold the children from me. Let them come visit me in the summer. Let us ally our families through this misfortune. There will come a day when no one will have to suffer because of them. But be patient._

_You have my word nothing will happen to children. Let them come. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Elestra Rensaueleus_

_Please burn this letter._

From this the Count deduced two things. One: The Rensauleuses could be trusted. Two: They had a plan.

The laugh of his 12-year old girl broke his reverie. He smiled watching her run around, through his window for the first time in months.

He grabbed a sheet of paper and quickly scrawled his reply.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm glad you readers seem to be enjoying this idea. I will be dividing the story into three Sections. This is the first Chapter of the first Section. Please leave me your thoughts and thank you Elelith and Dustfingers Cheering Section for Reviewing3 Much Love Everyone!  
><strong>

Disclaimer I own nothing.

Section One: Summers

_My Dearest Son,_

_As you know after the tragic death of my darling friend I was completely sullen. I will even admit that I temporarily lost my senses. I behaved in brash form and wagered more than I could afford, even while taking all precaution. _

I regret my actions but the only way to move Ranisia's husband to consent for the children to spend time with me was to endanger myself. I doubt I will ever allow myself this liberty again.

I know I can trust him though. He may be a lot of things but he is just at heart; I remember that well.

_Young Meliara will be arriving soon. She's twelve and according to her father, very free-spirited. Much like her mother I presume. Branaric will be here only for a week, at the end of the summer if all goes well. _

_We are implementing all our means to assure the presence of the children is not remotely noted. It's work but I am elated that I will have a piece of Ranisia with me, if only for a short period of time. _

Now I will confess to you the two grave errors I committed in hopes of healing my sore heart, so you may learn from them as I hope I have done.

_**oOo  
><strong>_

_**Vidanric, **_

_**I am unaware, and gladly so, of how she accomplished the extreme feat and but your Mother convinced that stubborn count to allow his children to come spend the summer with us. This ought to be an interesting season . . .**_

**oOo  
><strong>

**Danric,**

**Lady Meliara and her escort have just arrived. I'm watching them riding approach the castle, as I pen these words in my chambers. The scene is comical. Her escort is trying to keep her with in formation but she keeps darting off the back of their horses and trying to run ahead. **

**Ha! So much for making her invisible. Aunt Elestra is calling.**

**oOo**

"Lady Meliara," a firm voice spoke behind the 12-year old girl, making her stop in her tracks and twist her features in to a grimace. "I believe your father gave you specific instructions on obedience and conduct while on this visit."

He quickly plucked her from the ground and placed her in front of him. The Renselaeus escort hadn't been bright enough to think of that when she started sneaking of the back of their horses more than a mile back. She sighed.

"Khesot, I've been trying to behave. Had you been here, you would have realized that I was on my best behavior for more than half of this journey," Meliara replied.

"But I have been here. I've been here, there and everywhere making sure there's no trouble."

"So you saw that I didn't even get to ride a horse"

"You don't know how to ride a horse"

"Well I learned a little and could have been an expert by now, had _they _let me ride one." She said the last part loudly causing a lot eye rolling. Khesot chuckled.

"Yes and the trip would probably have lasted twice as long. Now," he dropped his voice into a whisper, "when I come back to see how your doing, I don't want these poor folks pulling their hair out. Understood?"

She grinned imagining the Prince and Princess yanking on their hair. _That would be a . . . _A realization stopped her in mid thought. She whipped her head around to look him in the eye. "You're not staying?" she asked panicked.

"No" he replied calmly. "Don't fear. The lady of this house was your mama's best friend. I'm sure she'll tell you all sorts of stories about her and you'll love her as much as your mama."

She nodded and face forwards, only to realize the party had stopped having reached their destination. Meliara studied the stables of the grand estate of Renselaeus. There were dozens of beautiful horses in their finely made stalls and just as many stable-hands rushing to tend to the animals, as well as the runners.

Khesot swiftly slid off their shared mount and help her down. The young lady, suddenly becoming severely self-aware because of all the eyes that immediately began to watch her, gripped the hand of her only link to her family and home.

"Just people. Relax," was his quiet reply.

_Ha!_ She accused internally. _You say that because you have that hat to hide behind_. Still she did her best to smile and look comfortable as she walked by the men who had now stopped working. They bowed to her, making her smile diminish, not used to being treated by her station.

This was nothing like home. Unsure of what to do, she gave them a wave, bringing a grin to most of those faces.

All the while, making their way down the length of the great stable to a back entrance to the manor. The servant that had been leading them opened the door.

Never had going through a door been so difficult. Letting go of the war veteran's hand, Meliara took a deep breath and rushed in. When she heard him follow, she let out the breath she had been holding.

He gingerly placed his calloused hand on her thin shoulder for reassurance, as the servant begun to lead them through the castle.

It was the most luxurious place she had ever seen but the grandeur only served to intimidate her more.

When the trio arrived at a wooden door, her poor legs began to tremble. The servant opened the door once more. Three people regarded the child from inside the room.

Seeing the poor girl, too stunned to move, Khesot gave her a slight nudge. The unforeseen bump propelled her into the room far sooner than she would have liked. Her petite frame whisked back, hearing the door begin to close behind her.

All to quickly the gorgeous castle had become a gilded cage. She watched Khesot's encouraging smile disappear behind the door. Feeling her heart fall into her stomach, she willed herself not to cry.

Footsteps came up behind her and a soft pair of hands gently turned her around. Those hands, so similar to those of her mother's. She was compelled to slowly look up in to the kind eyes of their owner.

This was she; Princess Elestra, her mother's closest friend. For a moment they regarded each other, the great lady cautiously leaning down and the young girl pale with fear. In that instance the energy in the room changed, so much so that the two male observers didn't know what to make of it.

In each other they saw a reflection of the person they had lost not sixth months prior. The room was filled with silence, all were unsure of what should be said, or who should be the one to say it. Finally it was the princess who first spoke.

"You're so much like her," her voice cracked slightly.

Meliara stared at the older woman, knowing that behind that smooth mask she was probably in as much pain as she was. In an attempt to console her she reached up, wrapping her arms around her waist, and embraced her tightly.

When the princess begun stroking her hair she could no longer control herself. She cried.

_How many more?_ Thought the lady looking over at her husband and then at her nephew.

**oOo  
><strong>

**It was strange Danric. That's the best I can describe it as. One second we were sitting in the receiving room curiously awaiting the girl, then in she stumbles. And I mean stumbles. I think her servant pushed her in the room. By the looks of her you would have never imagined her a noble and the daughter of a count no less. **

**Continuing, in she stumbles and when Aunt Elestra and her see each other. I don't know, they see each other but not. It was as if they were seeing something, someone, well else. I can't explain it and trying to is making me sound dim. **

**The girl seems to have really taken a liking to your mother. She's calling her Aunt Elestra already. I've never seen two people bond so fast.** **It's all, again, strange.**

**At the risk of losing more of my graceful wit, I'll stop writing. R**


	3. Chapter2

**Alright I know I've been away for a bit but I hope your still interested in reading this. I'm not receiving that much feedback on this so I might take it down and start a different story or something. I know right now its moving slowly but I'll try to rush I notice interest. I'll give a couple more chaps. before deciding whether or not to take it down. Any way thank you _SmallRose Dustfinger's Cheering Section_ and _Elelith_ for your comments. **

… _and I've begun educating her. She is behind on everything from writing to etiquette. It would seem the count has been neglecting Meliara's education. As soon as we realized this, Alaraec and I decided to take it upon ourselves to make sure she is schooled properly._

_As good fortune would have it, the dear girl is incredibly bright, although as her father warned, quite restless. It is evident that she would much rather be running about outside than inside the library with a tutor or much less learning decorum. Yet one thing she greatly enjoys is reading with your father. _

_She is such a kind-hearted person just like her mother. Everyone, including the servants, is taking pleasure in her visit. The only one she hasn't completely won over yet is your cousin . . ._

As much as she liked spending time with her aunt, Meliara couldn't bear another session of who to curtsy to and how deep, whom to wave to or when to give just a nod of acknowledgement. Not today anyway.

Her tutor Master Tolin, who was also one the Princes most trusted advisors, had been a particularly foul mood to day. Most of the time he was tolerable, though never a man of many words.

Something had seriously affected the man. His crinkly brown eyes had seemed more warned out and his mouth had been fixed in a straight line the entire lesson. His mind seemed to be elsewhere but that hadn't diverted him from giving her a grueling arithmetic and history lesson.

_Besides what good is it for me to learn manners? I have no use for them and probably never will_, she justified to her self, walking toward the western wing of the estate.

This had to be the best place to hide out inside the castle. The wing was reserved for guest with long-term stay. Whatever that was. As far as she understood it was hardly ever occupied. She, her self was staying on the opposite wing with the family. In fact her room was across the hall from Lord Savonna's.

All the doors had been left opened by the servants, to air out, so she could peek inside. She rambled on to the brilliantly blue stone floor passing the different chambers, first the small library at the top of the staircase. Music and drawing room. Sitting Room. _Stop._ She almost kept going but the painting above the fireplace caught her eye.

Her small slippers made a soft padding sound as she walked toward the mantel. She smiled at the painting.

It must have been late afternoon when the artist had captured the moment because the sun was about to set. Two delicately dressed girls and a woman sat on a stone bench encircled by a garden composed not of the refined roses and exotics that where now so popular but of wild flowers.

The tall vibrant flowers towered over them making shadows on their faces. The girls smiled down as they concentrated on fastening burnt orange colored marigolds, into their floral halos. The lady smiled warmly as she watched the girls but her eyes were hidden because of her white and gold lace parasol.

She was no fool, she knew immediately that the girls in the image where her mother and aunt Elestra. The resemblance, even now, was uncanny. Her mother's dark brown hair waved down her back, while aunt Elestra's chestnut locks were pulled into a braid. But who was the lady?

She displayed a giant amethyst stone surrounded by diamonds. Considering that violet was reserved for those of royal class and aunt Elestra acquired her title through marriage, this had to have been a relation of her mothers. Therefore this lady was one of her relations as well. Her grandmother?

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_ The sound of what might have been falling pans startled her. This reminded her that the kitchen and majority of the servant's quarter were stationed beneath these rooms.

She would definitely have to come back later and study the painting some more but for now she had to keep moving.

The rooms in this wing where just as generous in size and lavishly decorated as the rest of the castle with beautifully woven rugs and fine artwork on the walls. The furniture was as exceptional as the rest also. There was only one thing that set these rooms apart from the others in the first guest wing.

"_Ardlynn! Melry! Where are you? I need you . . ."_ Yes, you could hear _all_ of the commotion from downstairs.

Meliara nearly laughed, realizing that if she was ever moved to the western wing, she had clearly overstayed her welcome. What a clever method to convey this message without directly having to tell the visitor.

As she turned the corner to where the actual bedrooms were, she spotted the 17-year-old Duke at the far end of the hall. _What is he doing here?_ Meliara wondered. He seemed extremely engrossed in something outside the window.

She didn't really understand him yet. He was so distant and aloof whenever she was around. She attributed it to the fact that she was a stranger or a child but she was trying to win him over.

She was only a few feet away from him now and he still hadn't noticed her.

"What are you looking at?" Meliara asked with great curiosity in her shining blue eyes.

Russav quickly jerked back from the hallway window to look at the short twelve year old. "Nothing in particular," he lied smoothly, though irritated at being caught peeking at the maids. The young maids who were walking through the very rugged west field towards the kitchen entrance after a morning of shopping for supplies.

"Really? Didn't look nothing, Can I see?" she stated in return, inching discreetly towards the view.

"I assure you I was just glancing at the scenery."

"What scenery? The gardeners began tearin' up that field two days ago, to plant the fall crops tomorrow. I know because I asked them what they were doing _yesterday_."

"Ah, well that explains why it looks like a mess out there. Thank you for informing me." He replied slowly, moving away from window, and feigning his departure.

Seizing the opportunity Meliara rushed forward only to be apprehended hastily by the princess' nephew. He gripped both of her arms and held her in the air with her back facing the window.

"If you where only looking out in field, why can't I see?"

She heard the fabric of her rose colored dress being crushed under his grip as she began to panic. She tried to wriggle out of his grip, to no avail.

"Why does it concern you, what I was looking at?"

"I'm just curious."

She hadn't intended to make Savonna angry. She was just trying to make conversation. But like every other time she attempted it, he had tried to brush her off. Couldn't he see she was just being friendly!

"You're meddlesome."

_Meddlesome!_ And she was the one taking etiquette class. She couldn't back down, even if the likelihood of her winning an argument against a courtier was very slim.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. I've seen you spying on me."

"Spying on you? I've never spied on you. You're. You're. You're a liar! And you want to know something else."

" _Sure, what el_ . . . "

"I did listen to you that day you where in the library but it was an accident. I was just trying to look for my lessons book. I'm sorry I stayed though because your poems. They're awful."

"Is that the best you got? My poems aren't up to your standards as if you would know good poetry."

"Aaaaaaatleast . . . at least I'm not a dumb ol', good for nothin' court dec . . .ro . . . ation!"

"Don't hurt yourself country girl. All that thinking is making you look like a sun burnt blowfish . . . I suppose that's complement considering that would be advancement on your normal looks and style. Or lack there of, should I clarify"

Her eyes began tearing up, making the young duke realize he'd gone beyond his boundaries. He quickly set her down but before he could say anything else he saw his aunt turn onto the corridor.

When she saw her adopted niece was weeping, she rushed the rest of its length, to her side. "What is the matter dear?" she cooed.

Russav waited silently to be exposed. He heard the girl's strong sobs. Her body trembled as she struggled to breathe. His aunt asked again what had happened, but she couldn't reply, she just shook her head. Her ruined horsetail hung loosely at the nape of her neck and the loose strands clung to her wet face.

Elestra rose from her kneeling position next to her niece and asked him. " What happened Russav?"

He stared at the top of that small head. What was he to say? The girl had been annoying him with her questions. That she had been following him around all last week. Even if he said he'd caught her eavesdropping on him. Nothing would justify humiliating her like had just done. Well now it was his turn to be disgraced. He took a deep breath. "I,"

"He was showing me around," came Meliara's shaky voice. "And well, he said something that reminded me of Bran, I just miss him that's all."

"Oh I'm so sorry dear," the princess hugged her once more until the crying ceased. "But I am relieved that you two are finally getting along."

Russav just nodded, a bland expression on his face. He couldn't bring himself to look at his aunt; instead he looked at the girl. What was she up to? Surely now she thought he owed her.

He studied her face and couldn't find a trace of deviousness in her eyes. It frightened him that she looked so innocent. Time to find out the truth.

"Meliara, why don't we go to the kitchen and get you a chocolate tart. I'm sure that will cheer you up," He said it in a jovial tone hoping his aunt would believe him.

"Alright," Meliara chirped her eyes lighting up as her hopes rose, that he finally wanted to be friends. Then she remembered the princess. "Oh, is that alright?" she asked.

The princess nodded. Quickly grabbing the duke's hand, the girl began leading the way to the kitchen. But when they reached the bottom step, he stopped her and took her to his room.

"What about my tart?" she asked

"You're not getting a tart," he said sitting on a couch, leaving her standing in the middle of the receiving area.

"Should have known you were lying, Once a liar always a liar." she said resentfully.

"I'm a liar! You lied to aunt Elestra."

"Well only so you wouldn't get in trouble."

"And?"

"What do you mean and?"

"Why else did you do it? In other words: What is it that you want?"

"What do I want!" Her face scrunched up after all that he still didn't trust her. _Ugh!_

"I want my chocolate tart!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone Here's a short one. I'll try not to leave you all hanging and try to update at least once every week. Please Comment. Knowing people are reading really encourages me to write. **

**Best Comment Award of the Week goes to smallrose****who said "denying her that chocolate tart was the cruelest thing he did all afternoon...":D So Funny.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**Lets continue . . .**

"A chocolate tart!" Russav couldn't help but laugh. Here he was ready for the girl to ask for . . . He wasn't sure. She was only 12 after all.

Court life had apparently taken a toll on his receptivity. Meliara wasn't a courtier. He watched her temper rising but her reddening face only encouraged the hilarity of the situation. No she was the complete opposite of a courtier. No mask. No hidden motivations. Unquestionably someone worth trusting.

"Settle yourself." He instructed and waved to the seat next to him. "Sit."

"No. You're insane," she retorted tightly folding her arms across her chest, refusing to comply.

"I know," He replied, "But not a lot and only on seldom occasion."

How was she supposed to respond to that? The man just confessed to losing his wits. Though surely he was teasing. Right? She rolled her eyes and turned on her heel ready to walk out.

"Meliara," said the lord. "I'm sorry. Please sit."

With a sigh she turned back and sat next to him cautiously. "What?" she asked bluntly.

"We haven't started on the best of terms," he began.

"Obvious," Meliara muttered sardonically under her breath but Savonna continued.

"So I suggest we start anew."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Firstly we can begin on clearing the errors."

"Huh?"

"Why have you been following me?"

Meliara reddened once more but this time in embarrassment. She looked away from his gaze.

Russav panicked. It sounded egotistical but he knew that even young girls where drawn to him. Could it be, she was smitten?

"There's no one my age around here," she answered nervously, to his relief "and you're near Bran's age. He doesn't mind having me about. I figured you were as bored as me and we could, you know . . . be friends?"

Speechless Russav looked at her. She had just been trying to be amiable and again he had doubted her motives. Was he losing his sense of life outside of Galdran's dominion? How would he behave when the likes of him no longer ruled?

When he didn't reply Meliara quickly grew apprehensive "We don't have to be friends all the time. Just, when you're not busy. Maybe? Or not. I'll just leave you alone."

Russav gently grasped her shoulder. "I think you and I are going to be great friends. You will not find a single individual like you at court. Everyone, including children, is instructed to endeavor for more power by any means. So I will ask you to make me a promise."

Smiling she nodded eagerly.

He'd planned on asking her to promise never to lie to him but the look of anticipation in those deep blue eyes, persuaded him to be more ceremonial. "Do you, Meliara Astiar Lady of Tlanth, vow to always remain honest, loyal and true in all your dealings with me?"

Raising her small palm she proclaimed. " I, Meliara Astiar, hereby vow on the worth of my name to remain honest, loyal, and true in all of my dealings with you Russav Duke of Savonna."

Russav nearly laughed at her solemnity. "Where did you learn to speak like that?"

"From the book Uncle Alaeric has been reading to me, Unbreakable Bonds." She answered emphasizing the name of the book in an ominous tone. "Now you have to promise too."

He chuckled. _Of course she would make me promise_. Raising his hand he swore " I, Russav, Duke of Savonna vow on the worth of my name to be honest, loyal, and true in all of my dealings with you, Meliara Astiar."

"That was the second most grave promise I've ever made, in my life." The small girl stated after a brief silence.

"What's the first?"

"I'll tell you some other time."

"But you vowed."

"Yes. That's why I'll tell you another time. Right now you owe me a tart. Remember?"

"Ah. Yes"

**Tell me Danric is it pathetic that my deepest pledge to a woman or any person for that matter was given to a 12 year old I've known for less than two weeks. I find it ironic. I disbelieve that I would ever say those words to Tamara or that she could verse them to me. **

**What's worse is I'm sure that Meliara will keep her word to the letter and it won't ever be a challenge. As for myself, I will always have to second-guess if anything I say or do is true, honest, or loyal, even my dealings with a child. **

**I see now how much my court upbringing has affected me. **

**I need to stop this thinking or I will surely befall into great melancholy. - R**


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry I've taken so long to upload. I made this a bit longer. Right now I'm setting up the premise for the rest of the story. So for those of you who are waiting for Danric to come in the picture it's still going to be a few more chapters but I'll try to bring him in a soon as I can.

Oh and Daidairo chocolate trumps anything, almost every time! :P

ENJOY and REVIEW

Disclaimer I own NOTHING

"Hello!"

The startled boy whisked around to find a pair of amused eyes looking at him and the pastry he'd stolen from the kitchen.

"What's your name?" asked the stranger with a smile.

"Decklyn," he replied slowly while studying the girl. He took in her blue eyes, her long fishtail braid, and emerald dress with the black lace sash tied around her middle. This had to be Meliara, "niece" of the Prince and Princess. Though he'd heard much of her around the castle, this was the first time he'd seen her up close.

She looked nine but he'd heard she was 12. He wondered what she was doing here. Whatever the reason it couldn't be good.

Playing the stupid card always kept unwanted attention away before; maybe it would save him once more.

She gave him a slight nod. "I'm Mel, she confirmed with a grin. "So Decklyn, are the kitchen hands so blind they fail to notice the pastries they make mysteriously go disappearing?"

His light brown eyes widened, then glanced at the turnover in his hand.

"I saw you the other day. I walked in with Russav to get a chocolate tart when you where slipping out the back door. Then today I was talking to the gardeners planting squash and pumpkins when I saw you slink out of the kitchen." she explained laughing.

"Well some'un gotta eat them goodies or they'll prolly get tossed." He replied.

"Yes. That is very probable," she agreed deciding to end the subject.

Mel began walking around the stable but staying within a few feet. "Uncle Alaeric says if I do well in my studies he'll let me learn to ride a horse as a reward." She paused in hopes of a remark but when none came she continued. "Back home there aren't many horses. Just mountain ponies." Still nothing.

She peered into a stall, where a red chestnut colt slept on a bed of straw. "Your dress in livery. Do you work here then?" she asked although the answer was obvious.

"Yep." He answered simply.

She turned around and leaned her back against the black stall door. Her eyes moved from the straw on the cobblestone floor, to the high ceiling and then over to him. Decklyn, she observed, couldn't be much older than herself. His tan face still had the slight roundness of babyhood but his eyes seemed quick and experienced.

Although he was hiding it well, Meliara could tell he didn't trust her. Not surprising at that point. Trust seemed to be something people, outside of Tlanth, didn't just hand out.

The girl's brows pinched together in thought. "How old are you?" she asked.

"13 'bout to be 14 . . . milady ," He said suddenly remembering his manners.

"Thirteen. That's only one year older than me," she said slightly irritated about the mention of her title, "so don't start with the milady business."

Decklyn nodded hastily, the sharp movement causing a wisp of his chocolate colored hair to spill over one eye. He still couldn't believe it this girl was 12.

"I know I'm scrawny. Right? Well I can't really help it. Getting to my point. Do you work all the time or do you get time to do other things?" she questioned.

"What kind of things?"

"I don't know. Go exploring, swimming, you know _play_."

Realization donned on him. "Are you trying to be my friend?" he blurted shocked, forgetting the dumb commoner act.

_Ha! I knew he wasn't that dim!_ She pretended not to notice the improvement in grammar. "No. I'm here because I want to start twoing with you," she retorted sarcastically. "So what do you say?"

"Uh. Um." he stammered completely caught of guard. It wasn't every day blue bloods came around offering their friendship to commoners and he wasn't exactly comfortable with it. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"And why not?"

"Cuz you're a . . . "

Wrong Answer

"Well. I'm a . . ."

Wrong again.

"I'm trouble," he stated, finally deciding on a reason. This definitely would get her to change her mind or get him fired.

"Trouble? How so? You seem to be a hardworking lad. I'm sure my aunt and uncle don't go around hiring people who intentionally are a menace to their home."

"Uh well. I always manage to get in big trouble. Not on purpose. I just constantly find myself getting into mischief. Can't help it. Don't know how it happens."

"Hmmm. Well papa always says that trouble always seems to find me but this time it's that I've found it. So trouble, if that's the only obstacle. I think I can live with it. When do you get some free time?"

Looking around, he realized he was basically finished with his work for the day with only a couple things to clean. There was no way out. "I have to finish cleaning four stalls and I'm done." He answered at last.

"Need help?" she offered with a smile.

_Strange girl_ he thought. No girls would ever offer to help clean manure out of stalls, especially not one that happened to be a noble. "Nah. I'm pretty fast" he responded after stuffing raspberry dumpling in his mouth.

"Suit yourself."

He wondered what would happen when he finished. Would she expect him to play cards or practice dancing? What exactly did noble children do for fun? He watched Meliara out of the corner of his eye while he began to work.

First she walked to the end of the stable and watched the horses. Then she peeked outside. Finally after a few minutes of pacing around him, she sat on the floor.

"Tell me. How did you end up working in the stable?" she asked.

"My uncle is a runner for the prince. When my folks died a few years back he got my sister and me jobs here so he could take care of us."

"How did . . .your parents die?"

"Red fever."

"Oh. I'm . . ."

"My sisters actually your maid. Bet she didn't even tell ya about me."

Meliara thought of her gentle and reserved maid. She did look a lot like Decklyn. She had long brown hair that waved down her back, big brown eyes beneath thick lashes and a small shy pout. She was quiet the beauty. "No. She didn't. She's rather quiet most of the time."

"Yeah. That's her. She don't talk to me much either. Just scolds me, _a lot_!"

"That's funny. I'm sure you earn it because she is very nice."

"She is. Especially lately."

"Why's that?"

Just then the door opened and in walked in a young man in his twenties. Blond hair, green eyes and a kind smile. He by passed the youngster on the floor and went straight to Decklyn. "How goes it Decks?" he asked.

"Good. And Yourself Antien?"

"Ah, you know. Can't complain."

"Seen any action today."

"No. Haven't seen any action for a while. How have the horses been behaving?"

"Alright"

"That's good."

Decklyn bobbed his head ready to quit the polite conversation. Antien was friendly enough but he wouldn't be wasting his time talking to a stable boy if it wasn't for Betahni.

Antien pulled out a an unsealed letter from his pocket before asking, "Would you mind finding a way to get this to your sister?"

"Sure" A small smirk played at his lips as he replied. "I know a very quick way, too." He glanced back and as nonchalant as he could, called "Mel."

Sensing the mischief, Meliara, flew to her feet. "Yes?"

"Would you mind giving this to my sister while I finish? She's probably in your chamber. I'll catch up to you as soon as I can." He petitioned his favor in a way that told Antien that he and the little lady were the best of friends.

A look of horror overcame Antien's features as he realized that he had disregarded a noble and that said noble had now caught him wasting time when he should have been at his post.

"What is it?" she asked plucking the letter from the man's hand.

"I think it's a love letter." Decklyn responded disinterestedly.

"A love letter!" she exclaimed. "Can I read it?"

Antien paled.

"I'm joking. I won't read it but you should put a seal on your letter next time."

It was obvious that what Antien wanted the most at that moment was to get the letter back but it was too late.

"Off I go then," she said sauntering away slowly before the guardsman could say anything to stop her.

She was about to reach the residential wing when Decklyn appeared at her side. A spirit of wickedness and anticipation filled the air. Both children where aware of the immaturity of their actions but were all too eager for some diversion.

They walked quietly and swiftly through the corridor as if they where about to get caught doing something much more terrible.

When they arrived at Meliara's chamber the boy seemed hesitant on entering but Meliara yanked him in after her.

Betahnie came to find the girl upon hearing the door close. "Is there something you " she stopped mid sentence as she spotted her younger brother.

"I have something for you," Meliara informed her, not giving her a chance to ask why or how she ended meeting her brother.

"Fffor me?" she stuttered.

"Yes, it's a letter from a young man. He asked if we could get it to you " said Meliara holding up the folded paper.

"Did, Did you read it?" the maid asked carefully.

"No but if you want me to." She opened the letter. _ Betahnie,_ I rather like that entry don't you? Just Betahnie, not my dearest or my beautiful; it shows he's comfortable with you but not over confident."

Seeing Betahnie's reaction hastily ruined the fun. She didn't panic or get heated. She just stood there waiting for the inevitable humiliation.

She wasn't so cruel as to take pleasure in that kind of pain. Disappointed she handed over the letter. "Definitely not as amusing as I imagined."

Betahnie gave her an appreciative smile and an awkward silence overcame the three.

"Well we're going to play now." Meliara said uncomfortably She grabbed Decklyn by the hand and headed back out.

"That was not what I expected." Decklyn reproached.

"Not at all." Meliara agreed. "Let's never do that again."

Decklyn bobbed his head in accord.

"What now?" Meliara asked.

The boy shrugged.

"Do you want to go out and play in the forest?" she offered

"Yes. That ought to keep us out of trouble. Let's go." her new friend approved.

They spent the rest of the afternoon running around, chasing each other in the forest that was the castle's backdrop. It wasn't until their stomach's started to rumble that they realized the late hour.

As they raced back they agreed to meet again the next day, then broke away to their respective places.

Meliara rushed to her chamber, changed and went to dinner.

_My dear boy,_

_Meliara has made friends with the stable boy. She is overjoyed. Russav is worried . . ._

Your Father

Meliara walked in to her chamber after saying goodnight to the family. A sense of contentment filled her small chest, until she heard a quiet weeping coming from the bedroom. She ran in and found Betahnie sitting in a chair with a sewing needle in one hand and her torn dress from earlier in the other.

Quickly she began apologizing but the maid stopped her.

"The prince has decided to send Antien to the capital, for a year." She said between contained sobs.

The young girl grabbed her maid's hand and Betahnie could hold her tears back no longer. Her love was leaving and she couldn't do anything about it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright I know it's been a little bit so I've decided to post two chapters. It was going to be one long chapter but it makes more sense this way so her goes. **

**Also too answer Dustfingers Cheering Section' ?'s I will bring Danric in as soon as I can. There will be some Drunk and Depressed Russav soon. I'm getting to that. As for the rest well you'll just have to wait and see**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

The next week seemed to go by so fast and yet so slow. Decklyn spent his days with Meliara exploring the grounds of the estates when he wasn't at school or working.

Their most frequently discussed topic was Betahnie. Her affliction became more and more apparent as each day passed.

Feeling so useless and seeing her maid so sad finally forced Meliara's hand and she decided to speak to her uncle.

It was late one afternoon a couple of days before Antien's departure that Meliara went to the prince's office. She knew better than to attempt to dissuade the prince. The likely hood that he would change his plans because of her petition wasn't probable either. There just wasn't another alternative.

As she neared the door she heard voice s and decide to wait until her uncle finished his business before knocking.

They where taking so long her impatience was trying her greatly. She paced and paced then began playing with the ribbons on her dress until she finally heard movement inside. The voices neared the door.

"I realize that my orders are very difficult to carry out but I trust that you will not betray my loyalty."

"I will not, your highness."

_It was Antien!_

"It is so disconcerting when these measures need to be taken. Unfortunately things cannot be taken at face value when webs are being weaved below one's feet."

"I understand"

As do I Thought Meliara, slowly taking a step away from the door. Antien was to serve as Princes Alaraec's spy. But what was information did he want? Uncle Alaraec would not do anything that he knew wasn't right or just. But now what? Did she let him know she heard? Did she ignore it?

"You'll leave tonight. I know it's sooner than expected but you needed at palace."

She would not make her plea, that at least she knew. She stepped forward again and knocked at the door before walking in.

The Prince smiled at her and clapped his hand on Antien shoulder. The guard bowed to the both of them and left the room.

"Hello uncle," Meliara said awkwardly, then walked over and gave him a hug,

"Hello my girl," he answered patting her on the head. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Meliara thought everything over, then after weighing her options shook her head, no.

"Are you sure?" he asked. His voice and face went unaffected but there was faint something in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure." She answered with resolve.

The prince chuckled softly. "Ah. A social visit then? How about I call for some coffee for me and some tea for you and we can have a treat before dinner?"

"I'd like that." She agreed.

The servants quickly brought up their drinks and pastries and left them alone. Meliara decided to just forget about what she had heard and just savor her time with her uncle. She asked him many questions from why he liked coffee so much to where it came from and then world politics, and after questions about what she was learning with her tutors.

It was a pleasurable afternoon for the both of them.

_**Meliara has turned out to be as discreet as I imagined. She spent the afternoon telling me about everything she is learning and how much she is enjoying her summer here with us. She's a charm to have around.**_

"Hurry Betahnie!"

Meliara hoped that Antien hadn't left.

"My lady what is your emergency?" her maid ask anxiously.

Meliara couldn't tell her that Antien was leaving without having to explain how she knew.

They finally made it to the stable but it was empty.

"He's gone." Meliara gasped.

"Who? Decklyn? He's probably at dinner. That boy has a big appetite."

"Uh. Yes Decklyn."

The disappointment read all over the child's face.

"He'll be here tomorrow after his school." Betahnie said encouragingly, still confused as to why her charge had dragged her out just to see her brother.

The maid grabbed the younger girl by the hand, leading her back inside. They made it a couple of lengths from the stable when they heard a small commotion behind them and turned around.

It was Antien and two others.

The three stared at each other in surprised. The young man rushed over.

"Betahnie. What are you doing here?" He asked looking over at Meliara.

"We where looking for my brother." The maid answered.

Meliara just nodded.

"Oh," Antien said. "I'm glad you're here. I'm leaving tonight. I was worried I wouldn't be able to see you."

"You were?"

"Yes. I've been meaning to tell you something."

Betahnie's grip crushed Meliara's small hand. "What is it?"

"I just want you to know . . ."

Here it came. Meliara waited for Antien's profession of love.

"I want you to know that I care greatly for you and I liked spending time with you. I wish you great happiness."

What was happening? I care a great deal. I liked spending time with you. This wasn't right.

He leaned in and hugged her. Then in an aching whisper he said "Please. Don't wait for me."

Meliara breath caught in her throat. What was he saying?

She could see it pained him to say those words as much as it pained Betahnie to hear them.

They broke apart and Antien walked away.

Meliara eyes moved from one young person to the other trying to understand what had happened but it didn't make sense.

She knew better than to ask and so remained silent. That was the most eventful thing that happened that summer other than the arrival of Branaric.

Branaric also won over the people of Renselaeus castle but all too soon that summer came to an end. And the question still lingered in the girl's mind.


	7. Chapter 6

The next year the lady of Tlanth returned to everyone's great expectation. There was a bustle over her arrival but there was one person she had been eager to speak to. She waited patiently all day but the opportunity never arrived. That's why when she should have been sleeping she crept out of bed and down the hall.

She's maneuvered in the dark around the couches in the sitting room and in to his sleeping chamber.

"Russav" she whispered loudly. "_**Russav!**_ Wake up. I need to talk to you."

Russav rubbed his eyes with his palms and tried to focus his eyes to moon lit room.

The now thirteen year old jumped on to Savonna's bed waiting for him to get over his drowsiness. "Mel, I swear if this isn't important . . ." he groaned.

"It is," she assured him. "Well, important enough to have kept me up a lot this past year."

Russav's lips thinned into a line but didn't say anything. It annoyed him that Mel had woken him up in the middle of the night but she had become like a younger sister to him and wouldn't turn her away. He secretly enjoyed the fact that she had come to him for help rather than someone else.

"I've been thinking a lot lately," she began and paused trying to piece together the different ideas that where floating around in her head. How to put in to words what she was feeling?

"You thinking is, never good." Russav remarked after watching her inner battle for a few seconds. The girl snapped out of her trance and gave him a frustrated look.

She glanced up at the ceiling and blurted, "I've been thinking a lot about love."

The duke near choked. This was the last conversation he wanted to have.

"You're in love with Tamara, right?" she asked as if it was easy for him to say yes but it wasn't.

"Sometimes," he responded attempting to sound sardonic rather than bitter.

Meliara opened her mouth to continue then closed it quickly. That answer left her more confused than before. She pulled her knees to her chest and at last she said, "I'm not completely confident in what's bothering me but I do know when it started. Last year my maid was devastated because the guard she was in love with, was sent to the capital to complete a service for my uncle. Yet she didn't tell him she loved him and he left without hearing it from her but it was obvious from the way she spoke to him and looked at him, how she felt. If I could tell how could he not know?"

Russav waited for her to continue but she seemed to be waiting for his thoughts on the matter. " If you knew, it's quite possible that he knew," he replied simply.

" I thought so. What I don't understand is why he do something about it? Maybe tell her that _he_ loved _her_ or to wait for him? He never even kissed her. He hugged her and said 'Don't wait for me.' I know he loved her back. Why did he say that?" She demanded.

The duke began to suspect that something more was on this girls mind than her maid's romantic problems. "What's this really about, Mel?" he asked in a hushed tone. He sat up waiting for her reply.

"Just answer the question please," she urged him.

He paused then answered, "I can not say for sure but in this situation it could be a couple things. The first admitting love is risky. What if while the young man was in the capital, his lady found someone else, or the other way around? When he came back he would feel like a fool for admitting his love. Not making a commitment leaves them both at liberty to find someone else and both keep their dignity."

"Not likely. What's the second reason?"

It was clear now what the girl wanted to hear. She hadn't intentionally trapped him into saying it but buried beneath the idle questions she already had her answer. What she needed confirmation.

"Sometimes no matter how badly we want to assure our paths head in one direction, life happens and we can not control the outcome. So even if he had every intention of returning for her, he could not make the assurance that he would."

He almost heard that last piece click into place as the thoughts she had been trying to provoke to the surface were freed.

It made sense now Antien was a spy and if he wasn't a good spy he wouldn't make it to long.

"What you really mean to say is death. _Sometimes death happens_. Is that right?"

"Mel."

"Antien made no promises because he was entering a lions den and he didn't expect to return."

"Hush Mel. Some words are better left unsaid."

"NO! It's the truth! Galdran takes the lives of innocent people. He killed my mother and your parents too!" she cried.

She'd taken the scab of her wound and it hurt more than before. "I don't know how you go to court and see _him_ everyday."

Pulling the girl into a brotherly embrace Savonna admitted "The pain is supposed to go away over time but the more you know, the more you realize the injustice of it all. It's not easy to play fool to the king but I rather be angry inside and alive, then go into a fight unprepared and die for nothing."

Finally she relaxed and pulled away. "Russav remember that oath I told about last year?

"Yes"

"Well, I swore to avenge my mothers death. I promise someday he'll pay for all the pain he's caused."

She seemed so calm and sure it was almost unnerving.

"I know Mel."

**She didn't have to tell me Danric. I knew that oath had been made a soon as she heard about her mothers tragic end. I'm sure that she is very driven and she will keep her promise as best as she can. Though I hope not for a long time. **

**This is terrible Danric carrying for a girl this way. I don't want to ever see her hurt. I find myself worrying about her in the most inconvenient times. **

**Trust me. If it wasn't for my certainty that the court ladies and others that I flirt with, know that I don't want any commitment, I would have to give it all up.**

**I don't want some idiot to come along and play with her and toss her aside. Yes cousin, I realize the irony. Fortunately for me that's not very likely. What I really fear is Meliara becoming jaded towards love. **

**She hasn't really seen happiness in love other than that of family and friendship. She witnessed the complete devastation of her father after her mother's death and how much her friends worry that they may have a similar fate. I'm not the best example to follow either. What am I to do?**

**Maybe when she is older. I will speak to her about it. -R**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yay New Chapter.**

**Dedicated to Dustfingers Cheering Section you'll see why at the end but that's not an invitation to skip to the end.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.**

It would be two years before Russav found himself forced by his conscience to speak to his young friend about the ways of love and lust. It was made increasingly difficult because he didn't see her as anything more than that twelve year old that had arrived at Renselaeus, almost four years prior.

Why did she have to grow up? Men had begun to take note of her and he had seen their sly glances as she walked by. Of course none would actual try anything with her because first they were not in her range and second she was completely oblivious to them. Actually she was oblivious to her own self.

She didn't say as much but Russav knew Meliara thought she wouldn't appeal to anyone for anything other than friendship. And no, she was not a great beauty as was Tamara but she was pretty and foremost charming. The duke knew that what was attracting the attention of the men around her was that glow about her. Yes, it was her innate ability to sincerely get on with just about anyone.

It was a relief that at 15, it did not look like that blossoming girl had any mind for the matters of love or flirtation. He just hoped it stayed that way. It would be too easy for an experienced womanizer to woo her for her sport then toss her aside. That thought alone was the driving force behind his decision to have the awkward conversation that was to transpire.

"Russav. Russav. Ruusssaaav!" Meliara finally exclaimed in frustration when she realized that she had been talking but Russav hadn't heard a single word. She sighed. "Friend. Where is that head of yours today? Is something wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing because I know it's definitely something," She paused. "Is it about Lady Tamara?"

"Tamara." He repeated surprised.

"Yes," she replied cautiously. "Usually when you wear an expression like that it has something to do with _her_."

Savonna laughed. Meliara had grown to be quite the confidante over the years. He shared almost everything with her and of course she had seen his secret fuming and desperation brought on by the Lady of Chamidis. It wasn't even worth trying to hide behind his court mask because she had learned his giveaways.

He stared intently at her, trying to convince himself that this conversation could wait. But as he studied her sitting on the green grass her bare feet in a large pool of water that was fed by the gushing waterfall he realized it needed to be done. To him a sister but to others the girl in the light blue dress was . . .

Finally after working up the courage he breathed "No my dear. Today I am not troubled because of Tamara. It's because of you".

"Me!" she asked. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, _yet_" he answered with an awkward smile. "Mel. Your getting older and there are certain things you need to know."

"Uh, Russav" she interrupted blushing bright red. " I already had this talk with aunt Elestra and Julen back home. Even a little with Bran so I think we can skip it."

At first he didn't understand but he quickly grasped what talk she was trying to avoid. "I'm not going to speak to you about sexual relations!" He exclaimed before letting out a deep hearty laugh.

"That's not funny!" she cried her face turning three shades darker. Scowling she began getting up but Russav pulled her back down.

"I'm sorry." He said between gasps of breath. "This actually important."

"Well, what is it?" she snapped.

Sobering up he began again. "I'm glad that you are aware of ," Seeing her glare he decided not to finish that sentence. "I'm worried that because of your inexperience with men you might fall for the charms of some idiot who'd only want you for _that_. I don't even like thinking about it but you need to be careful so you don't attract the wrong attention. It would be upsetting to know that you found your self in the game of someone,"

"Like you" she finished for him.

The duke's eyes widened, in surprise.

"Russav. You don't spend all this time growing up near the most _eligible _man in Remalna and not learn a thing or two about men and flirting."

Those words astonished the young noblemen who had been sure he had hid his bachelor persona from her all these years.

"I've seen you with the maids. The winks, the little smile and the looks that make them giggle. I'm not sure you realize this but you even tried to work your magic on me."

"I can't say I understand." He replied in disbelief. He'd never flirted with Meliara she was like his sister.

Mel quickly narrowed her eyes into an intense gaze and pulled her lips in to a roguish smile. "Mel. I need you to do me a favor." She said dropping her voice in to low playful tone. " I'm going to visit a friend tonight. So if you will, let Aunt Elestra know that I will not be attending dinner. If she asks why just tell her I'm occupied with something important." _Wink_. "Thanks. That's why you're my favorite girl."

He chuckled realizing what she was saying. "And here I thought I was being persuasive. Oh well in my defense you really are my favorite girl."

"I know," she said with a smile. " Russav, really you don't have to worry. It's pretty hard to out do you, so anyone who tries to win me is going to have a hard time. I can't be swallowed by the games if I know the rules and tricks. Besides whose really going to want to give me a go. I'm a sun burnt blowfish who lacks looks and style."

Russav wince at the words he'd said to her. "I'd say you have improved much on your looks and style. Thanks to me of course. "

She rolled her eyes, lying back on the grass.

Savonna let out a sigh of relief lying next to her. "My cousin didn't actually think I'd go through with this discussion."

"Well your not exactly fond of serious, wait. Your cousin?" She asked sitting up. "When did you speak to him?'

"We always write to each other."

"You do and you talk about me?"

"Yes and other things."

"I can just imagine the things you've told him. Russav. I've never me the boy, man?"

"He's about 20."

"and you've already given him a bad impression of me. Oh Russav! Now when he comes back he's going to know all this information about me and I will only know that he's been studying abroad and that he's a better swordsman than you."

"Why do say that."

"That's all that's been said about him to me well technically I heard you grumbling about him better swordsman the other day by accident."

"Hmmm. So that's really all you know?"

"Yes. Maybe you should tell me about him."

"Vidanric is like my uncle smart and quiet, and like me sardonic and witty but not as good looking."

She rolled her eyes. "Not too helpful you know"

"Sorry little one. Why don't you write to him?"

_Dear Lord Vidanric,_

_Sorry I'm not sure how to address you. I am Meliara Astiar of Tlanth. I'm sure you know who I am but I know little about you. _

_As you know your parents are very reserved and Russav is distracted. Strange how, he has much to tell me about the ridiculous courtiers, and how absurd court is (although he sometimes wants to be at court when he's bored during the summer but he doesn't ever say so) but little about you._

_I can tell they all value you from the way they all speak about you. I wonder if you know how much they miss you. _

_Anyway if you wouldn't mind taken this ridiculous little oath before we continue on._

**I, Vidanric Renselaeus, Marquis of Shevreath vow on the worth of my name to be honest, loyal, and true in all of my dealings with you, Meliara Astiar.**

_**It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance even if only through correspondence. **_

**-V**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's taken so long please Review. I hope to post the next chapter within the next couple of Days.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

The friendship between Meliara and the Marquis came swiftly. It was strange to Meliara how easily she had given this unfamiliar person her confidence. It wasn't the wisest thing to do. She knew it. She was growing out of childhood and strived not to behave liked one.

It helped ease her conscience to know the young man which whom she was corresponding with, was a member of the family who had become her second family. She trusted them unconditionally thus it wasn't hard to trust him.

But perhaps it was the anonymity of the relationship that encouraged her to pen her most intimate, sometimes embarrassing thoughts and ideas to the extent that she did.

_Vidanric,_

_Russav returned from court today, actually last night, from his weeklong 'visit'. He is a wreck. I could tell something wasn't right from the moment I saw him at breakfast. Yes, even with his mask firmly in place._

_He tried working his charm to veil his misery but I could tell the jokes and his laughter where just a front. I'm sure your parents caught it as well because they asked me to leave them as soon as soon as I finished my meal. I doubt they where able to convince him to talk._

_He came out of the dining room with that fake smile and locked himself in his room claiming he was tired from the trip. You know how Russav can be. He'd rather pretend everything is fine until his problems go away rather than to have others knowing his troubles._

_But even though I knew it was pointless and I'd probably have better luck trying to lift a mountain, I went to see him before going to bed. The door was locked but Decks taught me how to pick a lock a while back (that stays between us). _

_I walked in expecting him to be sleeping or pretending he was sleeping. He wasn't doing either. He was sitting on the floor of his lounge drunk out of his wits! I managed to see at least two empty bottles of wine and a third in his hand. _

_Furious I snatched it away. "Russav what is this?" I demanded. Danric, in my years of knowing him I've never seen Russav inebriated, it was not pleasant. He is always so careful with his liquor, most likely to keep his thoughts to himself. I say that because of what happened next._

_"Mel, gimme back my booottle an get out," he slurred. I'll admit it hurt to have him throw me out but I couldn't allow him to keep drinking alone in a dark room, disheveled and disheartened._

_"No." I said. " Tell me what's wrong or I'm not leaving." _

_"You took my bottle away that's what's wrong."_

_"Russav. Please."_

_"Meliara I don't want you to see me like this. Go away."_

_"I've already seen you, so justify this to me."_

_"If I tell you, you'll be disappointed."_

_I didn't know what to do but I sat on the floor next to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders._

_"My dear, I am useless. I have no purpose. While my cousin is being trained to take charge, I am being held hostage and being forced to play a fool."_

_"But that's not you Russav, you're not a fool you have perfect charge of your duchy. I'm sure your learning just as much leadership as Vidanric."_

_"What leadership? Can flirting and manipulating others be called leadership? I highly doubt it. When I compare my life to Danric's, I begin to wonder if I play a fool or if I've finally become one." _

_"Russav I doubt your not learning the same things Vidanric is. Besides you are the great Duke of Savonna! You run that court as if you where king. Whatever you do people follow because you can see things that the others cannot. Think! You made up a secret form of communicating with fans of all things! At the end of the day you can sit here and wallow in your pity but without you, many of your friends at court would be dead and many others as well. Of that I'm sure." _

_"How is that you hold me in such high esteem and Tamara sees only a rival or stepping stone, depending on the day of the week?"_

_"Tamara?"_

_He fell asleep after that. Although I am unsure of what transpired between Lady Tamara and Russav, I am certain that she had something to do with incident. I despise her. I know Russav is not a saint either but how can she cause him so much pain when he loves her so much? _

Enraged she signed the letter and snuck in to the Prince's office. She pulled out the golden case from its hidden compartment in his desk, opened it, placed the letter within, closed it shut and snap it was gone to wherever it was the Marquis was. She had always pretended to be unaware of the case's existence and sent all of her letters through her aunt but tonight her temper won over her self-control.

_Would she regret this in the morning?_ she wondered. For a while she just stared at the golden case and let her blood boil but as she was returning it to its place it tingled in her hand.

_Snap!_

Her blood froze. Should she open it? Meliara panicked. She wasn't sure of how the case worked; she knew it would get letters to Danric. It hadn't occurred to her that letters could be received through it as well.

She took a deep breath and opened it. Sure enough there was a letter with her name on it. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping that when she opened them the letter would be disappeared. But the letter was still in the case waiting for her, so with shaking hands she pulled it out and set the case on the desk.

**Meliara**

**Why doesn't it surprise me that you found out about the case? I'm reading your letter. Let me know if your there.**

**Vidanric**

Nervously she penned back on the same sheet of paper.

I'm here.

Moments later she received a reply.

**Thought so. Wait please. **

Frightened she ran back to her room case and all.

Finally another letter came.

**Mel,**

**I will not ask how you discovered the golden case. It's of no importance now.**

**I will direct my attention to the subject of Russav. I wish I had wiser words to say, something that could fix everything but I don't. It upsets me to think of my cousin in the way you've described but at least he had you to console him. Those words of encouragement did more good to him than you could imagine. It is miserable not to be able to open up to someone and know that they won't judge you regardless of any weakness exposed. **

**The only advice I can give you now is to pretend that all you heard and saw tonight didn't happen. As unreasonable as it sounds it's really the only thing to do for, as you know, anything you say will only make things awkward. **

**As for the second subject of Tamara, I'm curious. Why so quick to fault her and only her?**

Meliara thought over what she had written and how it had read on the other side before replying.

_I think I know what you're angling at. Let me be clear when I say that the only feelings I have for Russav have always been and will always be that of a sisters. I also hope that I do not fall in to the grasp of love's miserable game any time soon. I am not ready for the pain that comes along with it. _

_But returning to the subject of Lady T. Although I've only had a one-sided perspective on the matter, I know that she is power hungry and cold. I've seen the way she gets under Russav's skin deliberately to hurt him. I just don't see what Russav could do to earn that sort of treatment. _

**From a neutral position, which knows both parties, I can say that whatever Tamara does to Russav, he is sure to do something to match it and surpass it. Like you said Russav is no saint.**

**They have a strange relationship that's for certain but they could not live without one another or their game of cat and mouse. As for Tamara's character I _will_ you to wait until you've met her, if you ever do, to judge her as a whole, though it may not make a difference.**

**On a separate note, I know this is not my place but I'm surprised that you consider love a miserable game. Russav let me know of his fear of you becoming cynical towards love because of his rather strange example. He said he'd talk to you about it. You do know Russav and Tamara's situation is a very special exception and that love isn't all about warfare and having the upper hand?**

_We did talk but he never mentioned that and I'm not being cynical. I'm just realistic. Romance I'm sure will come to me in time but I'd rather not deal with it. _

**When it does you will see that it's worth the risk unless you run from it.**

_Why would I run?_

**Fear.**

_I'm not afraid of love. _

**Of course your not, just the romantic kind.**

_You're a pain._

**Goodnight.**

The Marquis' was right, Russav soon went back to normal and the subject of that night was never touched. As for Tamara, Meliara would try to not be prejudice against her and try to remember that there was much she didn't know.

What seemed to irritate her was that Danric thought she feared of love and romance. Meliara was convinced that Vidanric was wrong this time. She was not afraid but cautious. She would allow love if it came to find her. Right?

But how did one do that exactly? She couldn't ask Russav he would probably be condescending or just go off on an awkward lecture. Vidanric was also out of the question because well she wasn't quite sure.

It was three days before the end of her summer stay when she decided to approach Decklyn about it. Bran was with Russav somewhere having conversations she was sure would make her nauseous and her aunt and uncle were busy with their own affairs. Now was the perfect time.

She ran out to the stable and found the now 16 year old finishing up with his chores. As he worked unaware of her person, Meliara watched him with interest. When had he developed muscles? He wasn't scrawny or awkward anymore. He was tall and if you could call it that, graceful. He was attractive and she had never noticed.

Decks finished at last, and turned around pushing his dark hair out of his face. "Mel, how long have you been standing there?" he asked laughing making her blush.

"Not very long." She replied trying to remember this was her friend not a random good-looking stranger.

"I'm glad you came to see me before you left," he admitted.

"I always do," she retorted. "Why would this year be any different?"

He shrugged, "We hardly see each other anymore. That's all."

Meliara nodded. It was true. She had been writing to Danric and spending more time with Russav to make sure he was happy. Then Decks had now begun training not as stable master but as a guard, while still working in the stables. "Well we have all afternoon today. What shall we do?" she offered, forgetting her original purpose.

"How bout a swim?" he declared.

Within the hour they were down by the waterfall armed with towels and snacks. As she changed Meliara was all of the sudden aware that for once she had turned her back on Decks while he swam ahead.

She slipped on her trousers under her summer dress before taking it off and quickly yanking on her shirt. Why was she making this awkward? She thought leaping into the water.

"Took you long enough," Decklyn mocked.

"Forgive me if I can't just rip my dress off and hop in," she answered smartly.

"You could if you wanted to, " he smirked.

Was that flirting? No he was just being Decklyn.

"Idiot" she responded.

He just laughed and continued swimming. Eventually Meliara was able to relax and enjoy swimming and being lazy. They splashed and raced like they had every summer since they met, until the sun began it's descent out of the sky.

They pulled themselves out of the water and lied side by side on the soft blue green grass.

"Decks," she said cautiously, staring up at the sky through the thick foliage of the trees. "Have you ever been in love?"

He stilled next to her causing her to turn her head to look at him. He was thinking about it, she realized surprised. For some reason she had expected him to be on the same boat as her but he wasn't.

"I don't think so, " he answered. "But I came close I think."

"Was it nice?" she asked looking back up.

"Yeah," he replied softly with a smile in his voice.

"What was it like?" she said intrigued.

He paused and then said, "It was weird at first. I'd see her and get flustered but I didn't know why. Then I'd start finding excuses to touch her like grab her hand or give her a hug. My heart would speed up and I get this feeling in my stomach. Just thinking about her would throw me into a frenzy"

"Did she like you back?"

"No."

"Did that hurt?"

"Yeah but I had a feeling that my crush wouldn't last."

"So it went away?"

"Yup"

"How?"

"I didn't get to see her very often and then I got my first kiss."

"You've had your first kiss?"

"Yes and many more too"

That made her laugh. "Why didn't I know this about you?"

"We like to keep you innocent."

"I think it's too late for that."

They went silent after that, both tangled in their own thoughts. "I wonder, what being kissed feels like," Meliara said without thinking and instantly regretted it when Decklyn sat up and smirked, "I can help you with that."

She didn't reply. He had to be joking but did she want him to kiss her? Decklyn quirked an eyebrow and when she still didn't answer he placed his arms on either side of her and slowly began leaning in. Is this how it worked one day your eyes just open up and you find someone attractive and you want to kiss him?

Her heart hammered. He was so close she could feel the warmth of his breath but she couldn't breath at all, the only thing she could do was stare. _I know Russav is attractive but I don't like him_. _Stupid Danric this is all entirely your fault!_ She screamed in her head. Then she looked back at Decklyn, close enough to kiss her but hesitating as if waiting for her to do something; she pushed him away. "You're kissing crazed."

"And your still to innocent for all of this," he retorted with a grin.

_…I know it was stupid Danric. But at the last seconds I realized I do not like Decklyn that way, and I have no idea how to kiss. What will I do when I actually want to kiss someone and I don't know how?_

**Don't worry that'll be the last thing on your mind.**

_Knowing me it will be the only thing on my mind._

**If it still bothers you in a year or two, I will personally make sure you know the ins and outs of kissing.**

_I know you're probably laughing at me right now but I might just hold you to that. _

**That's fine. Mel I want to ascertain you know that I what I said was not to rush you. I was merely making you aware that love is not so bad.**

_I do see that now. I'm glad we're friends Danric I don't think I would be able to share this with anyone else. _

**You certainly serve as a distraction to my problems and worries. You bring a light to a rather dull daily routine. I will miss our little midnight exchanges. Until next year Meliara.**

_Goodnight. _

That was the last letter she would be writing the Marquis that summer. And like she had so many nights that summer she snuck the box back in its secret compartment in the prince's office and back to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been a while. I was discouraged from the lack of response and almost gave up but I'm going to continue because of the few that bothered to comment and put this story on alert or favs. Thank you this is for you.**

**On another note I've actually started a story on Wattpad it's the first original story I've published online so please check it out it's called SEVENS under the screen name StillOnCloud9.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The rest of Meliara's fifteenth year was one that was marked with great change not only for her but for all of Tlanth and the rest of Remalna as well. This was the year that King Galdran's greed and paranoia surpassed his sense of dignity, though arguably some say he had loss any sense of shame years before. The only difference was fear becoming a permanent shadow over everyone from common folk to nobleman.

From every length of the country reports of mysterious brigands ending the lives of influential citizens surfaced. The taxes soared, leaching the poor of all they had. Even the once wealthy were crumbling, unable to suffice the king's thirst for gold.

It was in this time that those nobles who where unprepared or unwise with their counts slowly lost their birthright to the king or his favorites.

Tlanth also struggled but somehow managed to stay afloat strangely enough. The Count who had been battling the despair his wife's death left behind, had relinquished his duties to his children and had all but become a recluse.

As the lady of Tlanth reached her sixteenth year all thoughts of frivolity where replaced with these worries and the knowledge that Galdran had finally lost touch. The beast that had been growing all this time had finally been unleashed. It was clear that things would only get worse until either Galdran's reign was cut or there wasn't anyone left to bleed dry. But who to ask for advice, when she couldn't approach her own father?

It seemed like too heavy of a burden for someone of only sixteen. The one thing she had to look forward to would be her visit to Renselaeus where she at least had access to books, since the library at Tlanth was still unusable. She needed knowledge and understanding if she was going to be able to help her people. She decided it best to precipitate her visit to principality.

So with two escorts with her, she set out a week ahead of time. All was going surprisingly well. They hadn't encountered trouble from any one or heard of bandits in the area but that didn't stop them from being cautious. Then a rumor came flaming through the countryside.

A young golden haired warrior had appeared slaying brigands. He was a great rider, faster than any had ever seen, unbelievably strong and mysterious. But why was he ridding Remalna of thugs? Did he want to take their place or was this an honest attempt to help?

Regardless of the motive, the fear was growing again. So to relieve the people of their unreasonable panic Meliara doled out a rumor of her own. The young man was warrior who had been victimized by a nobleman of Denlief. Said noble had wrongfully executed his family, therefore causing the young man to flee to a distant country. After training there for many years, he had finally returned to avenge his kin and he vowed to end anyone who stood in his way.

As vague as the story was, it was the sort of thing townspeople were willing to believe especially since it meant the young man would soon be Denlieff's problem.

A day and a half later she arrived at the palace of Renselaeus. The young woman rushed inside and immediately sensed a slight discrepancy in the atmosphere. She disregarded it, figuring it had just been too long and she just needed to get used to being there again.

She walked around the castle looking for the family but it was as if they had vanished. _Maybe they're resting?_ She thought. It was only midday but she headed towards the family wing.

Meliara tried Russav's door first. "Who is it?" he called from inside.

"It's Mel! I hope you're decent 'cause I'm coming in anyway," she answered laughing then burst through the door into Russav's arms.

The Duke spun her in a circle then set her on her feet. "What are you doin . . . " he started then stopped, "wearing. What are you wearing!"

Meliara looked down at her clothes, black fitted trousers tucked into boots, partnered with a small gray vest over a long white shirt. "Upon further inspection, my dear Russav, this might be considered a riding outfit. The real question is what are _you_ wearing? Those clothes look like they haven't been cleaned in at least a week," She scrunched he nose and pointed at his gritty, mud splattered ensemble.

"I have a reason for looking like this but you …"

"Oh, what's the reason? You got caught sneaking out to go in to town to _visit friends_ and were punished with not bathing and having to wear the same clothes over and over."

"Meliara I am a grown man. I do what I please."

"Sure you do."

"Do not distract me Mel. That outfit is not appropriate it makes you look …"

"My age? Ugh. Russav breathe. They're just clothes. I can't ride with a dress, this is more functional. Now tell me the truth. Why do you look like you should be out begging for money?"

"If you must know I just returned from quite the exciting journey involving camping, fighting and brigands."

"Russav!" she groaned rolling her eyes. "I said the truth. I already heard that rumor and frankly you don't look like a bronzed god with short golden hair and a pair of stormy colored eyes."

This got a laugh out of the duke. "What?"

"I know women. Right? Anyway I heard the rumor and told folks that I met the man and he was heading to Denlief to avenge his dead family."

"Why would say _that_?"

"People are going insane with fright as it is, the last thing they need is one more person to fear. Besides if this man is really going around killing off these thugs he can't possibly be that bad. Now, the truth."

"Mel that was the truth."

Meliara shook her head and Russav grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face the stranger she hadn't even noticed standing in the room. "Meliara I'd like you to meet Vidanric."

"Hello," I said. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

The smirk that had been on her face, slipped into a frown. She looked between Russav and myself and finally asked in disbelief "You're Vidanric?"

I nodded cautiously hearing the tightness in her tone.

"As in the Vidanric I was told was _studying_ abroad."

She was angry. For some reason this was not the reception I'd foreseen when I finally met the famous Meliara Astiar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews and cheering up here is the next chapter, hope you like it! This is Section 2 Vidanric which will all be from his pov.**

**Small Dedication to Tinted Basket!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Section 2: Vidanric**_

"Mel …" Russav tried.

"I can't believe you would keep this from me," she cried. "Both of you! All of you! What would have happened if I'd shown up next week? Would you have even told me?"

I quietly assessed her, deciding how to respond.

"Meliara we would have told you, eventually," I began. "It was for the best, a protection for you. Besides I was studying abroad perhaps not in a _conventional_ sense but I was studying."

"And what were you studying, the principles of bloodshed?" she accused.

The guilt of taking the lives of those men was still fresh and it must have shown because her glare wavered. "I wasn't treading the country searching to slay brigands, if that's what you're referring to. I merely acted out of self-preservation. One time. You should already be aware that rumors tend to consist generally of spurious information, Meliara."

"Clearly. You're not nearly as good looking as everyone made you out to be," she replied slightly less acidulously.

"I am distraught that you don't think I 'm a bronzed god. Perhaps after I clean up you'll think otherwise," I smirked risking the smart remark.

Meliara's face reddened. She glanced at Russav then back to me, "Doubt it."

"It's worth a try," I said. "Why don't you freshen up and change yourself, then join us for lunch. I'm sure you're dying for a bath as much as we are. It'll give us a chance to gather our thoughts."

She didn't answer just turned away and walked out. I felt my cousin regarding me so I raised an eyebrow in question. "Don't flirt with her. She's only a child, " he said.

"I meant only to distract her." I assured him. "But it's evident she is no longer a child."

"Good," he said simply, disregarding my second observation.

I couldn't help but grin as I said, "I never envisioned you playing the paternal guardian."

"Don't mock me Danric" he replied his voice bland.

"No. I'm just surprised. You realize you can't keep men away from her forever, don't you? You're only with her three months out of the year. She'd be better off if she became immune to the so called charms that men operate with, then to be sheltered and left defenseless."

"She says she's already _immune_ but I don't believe it. You saw her reaction."

I thought of her last letter to me where she confessed how she had rejected her stable hand friend. "Give her more credit. She blushed but her guard came up immediately."

He went silent, thinking it over before replying, "You're right. She may be welcoming to most but she's not the kind to fall easily for any games. Yes, yes. You're right."

"Of course I am," I agreed. "I'm going to take my bath now."

I walked back to my rooms feeling strange to be home. As I stepped inside a sense of melancholy washed over me. Nothing had changed, everything was as I left it but I was not the same person that had occupied these chambers a meager four years ago.

I sighed heavily, looking out at the waterfalls that I'd missed so much in Marloven Hess. They were still beautiful, very different then my residence on the other side of the continent. While my home here was elaborately built on a lush, fertile, hill that overlooked these falls, the living quarters at the military school in Marloven Hess and most everything else there was insipid with no more than practicality in mind.

_I should be happy._ I reminded myself. So why wasn't I?

0.0.0

I finished with my bath and found my uniform clean and laying on my bed. I quickly dressed and stepped out in to the hallway just as Meliara was walking by my door. She had change into a pink dress with short wine-red sleeve and bodice. Her long hair was still damp hanging down her back; a gold beaded headscarf held it away from her face.

She didn't notice me. "Normally when you pass someone it's courteous to acknowledge him," I said teasingly making her turn around.

"Forgive me your grace," she drawled sarcastically making a pointedly overdramatic curtsey. " I did not see you standing there or I would taken a different route."

"You're still incensed then." I stated but she didn't reply. "Why?"

"Why? What?" she asked trying to balance the large books she was holding. I took them from her, asked where to and she pointed to the door a few feet from mine.

I let her lead me into her sitting room. I was surprised her room was so plainly decorated. Plain in contrast to the rest of the estate that is. It was painted in light blue with the trims and doorframes in gold. A cabinet hang on the wall near the door to her room, filled with trinkets. The biggest pieces of furniture were the over sized bookshelves next to the three panel window that looked out over the falls at the back of the room. Perhaps she liked reading on the window seat to read?

A few landscapes decorated the walls, a particularly large one with two girls and a lady in a meadow rested above the fireplace. I saw a low narrow rectangular table facing the hearth with large gold cushions placed around it. Two opened journals and a stack of papers with numerical figures were already on its surface so I placed the books next to them. I looked away from the papers lest they were private. I read the title of the book at the top of the stack, _**Fiscal Distributions: Structure and Balance.**_ Definitely privileged information.

I heard her maid leave and close the door behind her and I turned towards to Meliara who was standing on the opposite side of the room glaring. I smiled and gestured to the cushions on the floor hoping she would comply.

Reluctantly she treaded over to the table and sat on a cushion across from me. I took a seat my self and asked again, "What are you really angry about and what can I do to fix it."

"Can you go back and time and not train to be a soldier?"

"I assume that's a rhetorical question."

Frowning she reached over the table and grabbed one of the journals and started flipping through the pages as if looking for the answer in its content. I waited patiently for her to say something but she didn't. "I apologize for not being the person you expected," I said. "It was never anyone's intention to lie to you. It was more …"

"Omission with intent," she finished slowly looking up at me.

I nodded.

"Do you realize that I would not know the meaning of those word was it not for your family." She grabbed the stack of papers and began to straighten them in to a neat pile before she continuing. "I wouldn't need to know the meaning because in Tlanth there is no omission and there is no hidden intent. No need for mistrust. No need for explanations. But Renselaeus is a very different place than Tlanth. Isn't it?"

"You feel we broke your trust then?"

She gave me a rueful smile. "That should really be the reason I'm upset shouldn't it; because you broke my trust. And yet it's not because against my better judgment I believe that what you all did was with good meaning."

"So you're not angry because we didn't tell you I was in Marloven Hess."

"Is that where you were?" she asked surprised. "But how. Never mind." She looked back down.

"Mel, I feel there's something you want to say but are afraid to."

She nodded.

"You can tell me. I'm still the same person you wrote to last summer."

"It's just hard to speak to you when you're dressed so strangely."

"Then close your eyes."

She smiled up at me but her eyes were glistening with repressed tears. I quickly moved next to her and gently squeezed her hand.

"Danric, I. Every…" She stopped and glanced up at the ceiling, swallowing hard. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Ever year," she started softly, "since my first visit, I would return home and papa would ask if I enjoyed my summer, what I had done, and then he would ask me about 'the Renselaeus' plan'. The first time I asked what plan and he said to rid Remalna of Galdran. I told him there wasn't one. I've told him that every year." She paused. " I never believed it possible for your family to keep something that important from me. I thought my father was paranoid, always warning me that behind the masks there were secrets. But I always thought, 'maybe at court they feign to be other people but they wouldn't keep anything from me.' Even after knowing Uncle Alaraec sent Antien to court as a spy, I still didn't doubt him. How could I doubt my father but trust strangers so easily? How do I still trust you all now, when I should have left the very moment I saw you? I'm angry because I shouldn't trust you but I can't help it."

"You're still here because what you said to your father is true. To be honest I'm not sure what the plan is. When I was sent to Marloven Hess I didn't know why I was being sent there. It wasn't until King Senrid implied that with my training I could take the throne that the idea even crossed my mind. At least you were quicker to piece things together than I."

"So there's no plan?"

"There's a end. There's a means. But the course is yet to be determined."

"That makes me feel a little better but after all this my loyalties feel drastically divided."

"They shouldn't because our goal is one."

I got her to agree to have lunch and escorted her to the dining hall where my family was already waiting. My mother rushed over and embraced her. I could tell she was worried.

Mel smiled and apologized for arriving early. "Nonsense," my mother replied. "We're glad you're here." They released and Meliara hugged my father who kissed her forehead.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Russav making a quick movement with his fan. My eyes flicked back to Meliara who smiled reassuringly at him. I'd missed something.

We sat down to our meal and engaged in casual talk until dessert was called. My father turned to me "Dear boy will you give us your report?" he asked. I'm sure he'd only waited to speak of politics for Meliara's sake.

"Should I leave?" Meliara interrupted.

"No. Stay," my father responded quickly. "The report."

I instinctively responded in Marloven but then remembered whom I was speaking to. Embarrassed I hastily changed to my native tongue and told them about the magic transfer from Marloven Hess, meeting Russav, being attacked by six men, and the rest.

He then informed me that he had found one of our scribes was a spy for the Marquise of Merindar. After we moved to the subject of the equerries and their training. That responsibility would be transferred to me but I would be handling it from afar because at weeks end I would be leaving my home once again but this time to Colend.

Mel sat there quietly through the whole conversation but by the looks of her, she was as disgusted by the politics as I was.

We all excused ourselves from the table and Russav, Meliara and I walked back to Meliara's room. We all plopped down on the floor pillows and sat in an awkward silence.

"I hate this," Mel said at last. "Galdran's a bastard, a greedy, good for nothing, parasitical bastard."

"Mel" Russav warned but not very believably.

"This is all his fault," she continued unwavering. "These are supposed to be our carefree years and we have to waste them worrying over these things."

"That's enough Mel," my cousin said a little more credibly.

"Fine," she yielded. "Danric when you come back from Colend just don't come back with your head as big as Savonna's over here. He thinks he can just boss everyone around."

"I'll do my best not to," I promised following Mel's lead and trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey," Russav exclaimed with mock indignation. "It's not my fault that my charm and extraordinary features are so persuasive no one can deny me."

"I'd like to see some of that charm Russav because all I ever hear are lectures," Meliara retorted. "But speaking of those _extraordinary_ features. I have something you just have to see."

She ran into her bedroom and came back with a little box that was tied with string. "Are you ready?" she asked mischievously, setting the box on the table.

Savona's face was perfectly controlled but his fan made what looked like a warning gesture. He was using his fan language and apparently Meliara understood it because her grin got a little deeper.

She untied the box and removed the lid. "Last year we passed through the market in Mnend and there was girl there and I could not believe my eyes when I saw this at her stand."

She pulled out a wood and cloth puppet that looked like.

"It's a Savona doll!" she burst out laughing and I couldn't help but do the same.

**I know in the book Savona and Danric are only at the palace for the evening but I couldn't help myself. Sorry purists**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for reviewing and reading. Please continue doing so.**

**Discalimer: I own nothing.**

Russav smiled, a hint of red on his cheeks as he took the "doll" from Meliara and examined it. "It" was actually a marionette with Russav's dark curls, robust build, and fashionably dressed in deep green and black.

"The girl that sold little Russ to me said that she saw you in the capital last year when you where returning to court and immediately started working on him so that she wouldn't forget the details. In my opinion she did too much of a good job because this one is extremely demanding," Meliara joked at Russav. "I've been trying my best to raise him to your standards but I can't dress him in such extravagant clothing or change the furniture in his rooms every year. It'll break me. He's not too happy about it but he'll survive, I'm sure."

Russav remarked that his style would be impossible to imitate regardless and pretty soon the smart jabs and laughs were flying back and forth, Russav aided by his fan and Meliara by little Russ.

It was interesting to watch the character of Mel and Savona's friendship rather than just read about it. From what I'd gathered in their letters I imagined it rather differently. They rarely wrote anything about each other's person that wasn't amiable but it appeared that teasing was a common practice between the two.

Alas the jeering ended and Meliara placed the puppet in her cabinet of figurines and ornaments.

"Aren't you too old to still be playing with dolls?" Russav asked trying to get the last word as she walked back to her seat.

"What are you talking about? That's my first one," she replied. "And I only bought it 'cause I knew it'd get you riled up. I think I'm going to stop and see if she has a Vidanric doll on my way home."

"Don't get me involved in this," I said warningly.

"Danric people are describing you as 'the finest looking young man anyone's ever seen'," she proclaimed puffing out her chest and extending her open palm upward. "Aren't you even a bit curious as to what that might look like?"

_It would be interesting._ I figured in my head but I just shrugged in reply.

The rest of the night went on filled with stories and debates, until drowsiness came upon us and we said our goodnights.

Early next morning I awoke feeling slightly displaced. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was somewhere I should be or something that I should be doing. But there wasn't any. I didn't have a set schedule or task or anything.

But the habit was hard to get out of. I decided to go to the practice yards and run my drills as well as observe the blues who I assumed should have been doing the same.

It was strange to walk through my home while most were still sleeping. It was eerily quiet and uncomfortable. It seemed too large and cold. Again I found myself asking for an identity and once more I could not seem to find and answer.

I comforted myself in the fact that at least I knew my purpose. Which began with training my blues. I would not let my mixed feelings deter me from what I had to do. Soon enough I would forget about Shevraeth in Marloven Hess and began a new story for myself.

I heard a dim sound from within the library. Everyone was theoretically resting, so who was in the library? I walked back and stepped through the open door to find Meliara in a nightdress and robe asleep on the window seat. _So I was right._ I congratulated myself. A book lay on the floor near her; most likely after falling out of her hands.

I took the book from the ground and placed back where it belonged among the thousands of other. It was amazing how I still remembered things like this.

I heard Mel stir behind me and I debated carrying her back to bed or waking her. Finally unwilling to risk an awkward moment between myself and her or worse Russav, I chose to rouse her. Tapping her gently on the shoulder I quietly called her name so not to startle her.

"Hmm?" she mumbled with her eyes closed, " Bran I think I figured it out last night but ,yawn, now I can't remember what I figured out."

I chuckle. Her glowing skin already flushed turned a slightly darker shade of crimson as she opened her large blue eyes. I have to admit that I found her extremely adorable in that moment with her eyes wide, roaming the room a bit confused, her red lips barely parted and her hair escaping her long loose braid to frame her face. She blinked twice and shook her head. "I forgot …" she explained motioning 'round the room and making space for me on the seat.

"A lot on your mind?" I asked.

She nodded. " and now I'll have a knot in my neck all day."

I caught her eyes flick to the sword hanging from my waist. "Thought I'd go run some drills," I clarified.

"Without Russav?"

"I figured he'd rather rest."

She shook her head quickly, "No, he'll want to learn as much as he can while your here. He mentioned he wanted to go with you so many times but I never knew why. I'll go wake him."

"What about you?"

She shrugged. "I'd like too but I think I'd be more of an inconvenience to Russav's learning. Don't worry though, I _will _torment you with my lack of skill upon you return."

"You really care for him. Don't you?

"Who, Russav? Yes, I love him like another more convoluted, headache of a brother."

She said the words so unquestionably and without any hesitance that it caught my off guard. While most I knew avoided any portrayal of emotions Meliara didn't spare half a thought about just laying them before her. Her innate honesty and charm was even more vivid in person and I now understood why she quickly gained the amity of others as well as spread her free-spirited thinking.

A prime example being Russav who seemed to relax and forget his suave persona whenever she was near. "Tell him to meet me out on the practice yards."

She slid of the seat and rushed out the door only to poke her head back in to caution me "I don't want to embarrass Russav so …"

"I won't" I assured her.

Russav was outside doing his best to run drills with me quickly after, despite the soreness he must have felt. The blues also joined us and it was then that I was able to observe them and choose who would accompany me to Colend. It wasn't difficult immediately I saw who was willing to work and who made minimum efforts. I told the head of the guard of my selection and to notify them to meet me after noon in the courtyards again, to see them ride and begin some training.

I rushed to my room to clean up for breakfast and found a dark blue tunic, white and black trouser waiting on my bed. I took the hint and retired my uniform for them and went to have breakfast.

I met Savona in the corridor and he accompanied me to the dining room where my parents were already waiting. Meliara arrived shortly afterwards, wearing a perplex expression along with her pale green morning dress.

A couple of servants brought fresh fruit, warm buns with honey and coffee. We served ourselves and engaged in superficial chatter. My father asked my opinion on the blues and I gave him my observations. Russav made comments on the drills and cracks about how stiff he was. My mother smiled and asked if she should inform her maid's daughter about the afternoon training. Meliara said nothing, her eyes glazed over, lost in a world apart oblivious to anything we had said.

The table went silent as everyone else noticed. "Meliara," my mother said trying to break her trance. "Meliara."

Finally her head snapped towards her, blushing as she noticed we all had nearly finished our meals while hers was still untouched.

"Something wrong?" asked my mother.

Mel shook her had and let out a nervous laugh. "No just tired. I think."

She was lying and we all knew it. My mother limited her self to a small nod before she changed subjects; "I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Yes?"

"How would you feel about learning to dance."

"Dance? Why do I need to learn dancing?"

"I thought you might find it a useful skill considering you're coming of age soon and you could start twoing if you so wish."

Meliara's face turned various shades of red as she looked from Russav to me hoping for an answer. She took a drink from her cup of coffee.

"When did you start drinking golden copper coffee?" She asked surprising us with the turn in topic.

"End of last year. The flavor is much more rich. It's hard to find but becoming quite popular how did you hear of it?"

"We make it. In Tlanth," she replied surprising us again. "It's a project I've been working on for a couple of years. Russav actually got me my first seedlings. I never expected it to expand as much it has. "

"Really? So you've become fond of horticulture then?"

"A little but I'm more fond of running the commercial aspects. Problems I can solve help me cope with the ones I can't. "

"The ones you can't. I see but back to the dancing …"

"I'm not ready for twoing. I've much to worry about to complicate my life more."

"Well even if you have no romantic inclinations now, dancing is still agreeable and there's no harm in learning."

Realizing there was no way out she nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful! We'll begin this evening," said my mother. "I'm sure with Russav and Vidanric here to teach you, you'll learn rather quickly."

"You mean after being slaughtered by Danric all day I'm going to have to suffer with Mel trying to dance in the evenings. Dear aunt have you no compassion."

Meliara twirled her fork in a mocking gesture. I didn't have to know fan language to know she was gloating.

Quickly we all fell into a routine. Russav and I would train with the blues in the morning have breakfast and liberty until noon then continue training with the blues. Sometimes my parents would watch and other times Meliara would too. I couldn't help but notice the young men seemed put in more effort when she watched. I mentioned this to her once and she waved me off saying I was imagining things. After dinner we'd help Mel with her dancing. She caught on but would deliberately step on our toes as retribution for not standing by her.

This went on until the seventh day. That day I cut the afternoon session with the blues early to have some personal time. Meliara happened to be there and suggested a picnic down at the base of the falls.

"You two go ahead. I'm going to sleep." Russav said walking stiffly towards his chambers. Mel and I laughed. He'd toughed it out all week without much complaining but we could tell he indeed needed his rest.

Mel and I changed into shirts and trouser and hiked down to large pond at the base of the falls. It had been our first time alone since the morning I found her in the library.

It was nice to just be able to relax for once and just talk about nothing and everything. We swam; we ate then kept talking by the waters edge as the sun began to set. I saw Meliara staring at a spot on the side of us. "Deck says he's going to Colend with you," she said in a conversational tone.

"He is," I replied.

"He won't let you down "she said confidently.

"I'm sure he won't," I agreed then couldn't help but nod at the place she kept looking over at and ask, "Do you regret it?"

"Not kissing him? No… But I wish I'd had the courage to just get it over with."

"It'll happen don't worry."

"What was your first kiss like?"

"Pleasant but painful."

"Painful?"

"We bumped noses. So just remember to tilt when you're going in."

This made her laugh and then she leaned to one side leading with her head. "Like that?"

"No," I said laughing as well. I slid closer to her and straightened her up cupping her chin and lightly tilting her head to one side. "He'll probably say something nice and move in. you do the same and just tilt your head slightly like this. Close your eyes and it'll just …"

I couldn't resist. My lips touched hers and hers unexpectedly pressed back. Light. Innocent. Her first kiss. Mine to keep.

**Bet you didn't see that coming.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shame. I know. Thanks for the support. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

That kiss was sweet and WRONG! No, not wrong but it shouldn't have happened!

I pulled away. "Mel," I gasped trying to catch my breath and shaking my head. "We, That."

"I've never seen you flustered," she said making me look at her. She was blushing but smiling.

"I'm sorry," I said trying to regain my composure. " That shouldn't have happened."

"What do you mean? That kiss meant nothing to you?" she said in a heartbreaking tone making me feel incredibly low until I noticed the sly twinkle in her eyes and the smirk on her lips. "It was just a kiss. Granted my first but that doesn't mean I'm going to start falling all over you either."

Her easy disregard of the kiss, her _first_ kiss, made me realize that Russav had rubbed off on her a lot more than I had thought. I was grateful and worried. Then I thought _Russav!_ "I don't think Russav should hear about this," I said concerned.

"You're right," Meliara agreed. "That would be suicidal and I'm quite fond of my head."

I nodded relaxing slightly. An awkward silence ensued until Mel confessed, "This feels like we're hiding a romantic tryst. Which is of course ridiculous considering this was an accident that will not be repeating itself."

"Any attempt at suppressing something will smart our perception of propriety. We've committed no ill. Lets not question the matter further or we'll most likely make more of it than needed."

"Right. Lets forget it happened."

"No. It was a pleasant slip. Let's leave it a secret between us. Trying to overlook it will only stain the memory."

Mel blushed but tipped her head in agreement.

It took a while longer before the discomfort faded but it did. We went on enjoying the evening then headed back to the castle.

I didn't sleep well that night. Awareness of my imminent that departure kept me awake. My sense of responsibility fought with my yearning of ordinary life, even though I knew that in the morn it would matter little which was stronger or just or right.

Dawn came with Russav and Meliara dressed and solemn at my door. We didn't talk much, simply waited for the inevitable. It was left for me to say that our time had come to and end. I did so, deciding it best to be over with it.

I busied my self, making arrangements for the few servants and the five sentries who would escort me to Colend among them Decklyn, Meliara's friend and Yora my mother's maid's daughter. It didn't take long, much to my disappointment.

My memory fails after that. I remember brief images: My mother trying to repress her tears, my father's strong embrace, Russav's masked face with deep sorrow in his eyes. Lastly I remember Meliara: her quick farewell to Decklyn and then a look of anger, pain and confusion as she hugged me in parting.

It's odd, how time and distance interact in ones head. When I arrived in Colend it felt like ages since I'd been home though it'd been not even a month. I forced myself to transform and adjust once more and forget, for the moment, my life.

I had no choice but to learn to feign idleness as I lost all outward notions of my prior training. For the first six months it was difficult to assume the guise of lazy courtier while covertly training my blues. Somehow I managed.

Another six months past and I grew relationships with others at court. My new façade was now being polished as I continued on my double life. The lying was more effortless. I sent my first five, home to begin training the others and in their place another group of five returned with reports and letters.

Six months more. I learned not to be dazed by the wings of a butterfly. And of the danger of beauty in the hands of one who knew how to wield it. How swiftly and painfully I had acquired that lesson. My original five returned with their more reports and letters.

Two years passed in sum and I found myself staring at my reflection covered in velvet and lace once again, a diamond glittered in my ear and jewels on my fingers. Prepared for almost anything, lies, manipulation, battle both physical and of the mind, I was going home.

This time, no longer a lost young man looking for himself, I knew myself even while my appearance portrayed someone else. I was ready to face Galdran's court.

I arrived to a few weeks later to a reception fit for my station. A grand ball took place as I played my role, fooling everyone save for my family. I danced, flirted, and rambled on pointless matters. I made a point of belittling my cousin and he, me though I wished it not necessary.

I noted the tension in his jaw as Tamara tried her best to dazzled me with her gold gown and her words of praise, though her act didn't astonish either of us. Little to their knowing I had become resistant to that kind of falsity.

This game was a bore to me. I knew the players without actually knowing them. I knew their weaknesses, their objectives, but most importantly I knew I was not the only one aware of these things.

Intentionally I stayed almost to the last of the party. With my head pounding and all of my extremities aching, I retired to my chambers.

On instinct I glanced around for signs of intrusion before undressing. Someone had been there and left an inconspicuous box on the dresser. The package was wrapped in brown paper and tied only with twine.

Carefully I undid the knot and removed the lid. An honest smile touched my face for the first time in a long time. A small wood and cloth puppet lay inside. It was the mystery warrior doll. No one would even think to put us together now. The only similarities were the hair and eyes. Its maker had taken many liberties and I had to admit the doll more refined and muscular than I had been two years ago. Russav must have snuck it in my room while I was still at the festivities. Tiny words were scrawled on the inside of the wrapping.

Happy and Relieved

No name but who else would it be from.

Many ornate and expensive gifts had found their way to me the day before but this one meant more. It was simple with no disguised intentions though I ventured the doll was a reminder of who had left.

I wondered about Meliara. Her letters were scarce while I was abroad. My mother was troubled about her gradual distancing. Russav mentioned a veil of false cheer was becoming more frequent. My father was the only one not to mention anything of the sort. I'd also heard rumors of a different manner from the sentries but that was brief and I never bothered to confirm them.

I hoped for the best as I would not be making contact with her until I saw her the following summer. Until then there was much to do.

On the surface I played my part. I made a reputation of being a fop. Always a lady graced my arm though it rarely it passed from there. Most of the time that lady was Elenet who I trusted not to make a play for my status. She knew I had no attachment, other than a close friendship, to her.

She was the foil that kept the other ladies at bay when I wasn't in the mood. This sparked many rumors especially since my parents had made it clear that they favored her. But I had no plans for marriages. I was too unavailable and uninterested.

Parties, games and wagers filled my days and work my nights. I received intelligence of the king's moves, quietly collecting the evidence to use against him. Though I gathered much, it wasn't enough to trounce him. I patiently awaited the final card that would undoubtedly come.

I had a brief vacation from the pointless frivolity that winter but it was not near long enough. By spring the promise of a long a stay at my parents home had me on edge. Even Elenet would be accompanying us for a couple of weeks.

Just before we were set to leave I received news that Debegri's eye had fallen on Tlanth. There wasn't evidence that proved this but it was a matter worth taking note of and mentioning to Meliara.

To the residents of Anthanarel, Russav and I were being forced to spend the summer together in attempt made by my parents to reconcile our differences. To encourage the rumors that our relationship was not repairable, Russav left in a carriage with Elenet, mid morning a couple of days after my parents departed. I followed on horseback surrounded by my blues.

When at last we reached the principality, it was a relief to be able to speak my mind and discuss any matter. Even matters that weren't important. I didn't have to hide that I actually got on with my cousin. Now all we needed was Meliara.

The entire family had sung her praises to Elenet and she had yet to arrive. She'd never been this late. As it was she should have arrived on the day Russav, Elenet and I departed from the palace. Three days late, and no sign of her.

I dispatched runners to investigate but the returned with nothing. There had been no word of brigands on the road so that at least could be counted out. There was always of a minor accident that could have detained her party or that she would not be coming and couldn't send word. All we could do was wait.

We tried to carry on as if nothing was amiss but it became more and more difficult as the days passed. I'd ride out deep in to the woods to the route I was told she always took but with no luck. Eight days, an entire week, had gone by when at last I saw three figures at a distance.

Two men watered horses at the river on the side of the ancient road that no one ever used anymore. A small frame leaned against a tree face upturned toward the sky. I urged my horse faster and as the figure came in to view I realized Meliara was wearing one of those ensembles that Russav was sure to dislike.

I couldn't help my eyes wandering her length as I neared. Her wardrobe had become bolder. The neckline of her brown shirt grazed the top of her chest and the sleeves hung off her shoulders, her black fitted trouser elongated her slightly longer legs. Russav would not appreciate the speck desire I felt when I saw her. The men spotted me and reached for their swords.

Meliara head rolled lazily in my direction, and then quickly straightened up. Her mouth moved but I was still too far to hear above the sound of hoof beats. She shot towards me in a run. I jumped off my horse running as fast as I could.

Her arms reached out and wrapped around my neck as I pulled her in to my embrace, spinning her in a circle. I felt relief and then the flicker of attraction returned, as I set her down. My eyes moved on their own accord to her lips. Hers gaze glanced at mine. Our eyes met and I could tell we were both thinking the same thing: trouble.

We tore apart, needing to put distance between us, _fast_.

I just want to clarify that they didn't kiss there at the end they just came really close.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you reviewers! Here's another installment. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"You look so different," she said sounding astonished, "with the clothes and your hair, it's so much longer. I recognized your gray before I did you."

I agreed I had altered much of my appearance but since I was home I had subdued the extravagance that I normally carried. I wondered what she made of it.

"Your thoughts?" I asked lifting my palm upwards.

"It suits you very well," she blushed.

I smiled and commended, "And you are as beautiful as ever."

She looked down as if assessing her own appearance. She sighed then looked up with a grin, "I make do with what I have but I'm no beauty."

"Don't slight yourself," I chided. "You are beautiful."

Her face reddened as she dismissed the subject with a flip of her hand. "I'll get my horse and we can ride ahead. "

She did so and we cut through the forest. It was a shortened route though much more muddy. It didn't matter a great deal, as we weren't trampling through.

"What delayed your travel?" I asked.

"Trivial obstacle," she replied avoiding my gaze. "But I had my backup plan."

"Very wise," I remarked.

"I'm glad you were able to escape this summer," she said, " How has life at court been?"

"Nothing I'm not accustomed to," I answered honestly. "Which reminds me. We brought an old friend back. Her name's Elenet. She'll be here for the remainder of the week. She's wanting to meet you since she heard so much of you."

"And I of her," she said with wink letting me know that she felt the same way about the attraction between us. It was physical not emotional. I hoped it stayed that way. "And Colend? How was it?"

"I learned more than just fashion and gambling, much to my amazement. It's a stunning country almost to a point that it's frightening. It's as if one's living in a painting. There is nothing natural about it."

"Yes. I remember Decks mentioning something like that."

I remembered the rumors I'd heard while I was abroad and was curious as to their veracity. I watched her shift uncomfortably out of the corner of my eye confirming them.

"You heard, didn't you?" she asked embarrassed.

I nodded with a teasing smile.

"I'm not even sure how it happened," she said smiling awkwardly. She giggled a rare sound coming from her. "It was all so… Silly. He came back from Colend and somehow we managed to convince ourselves that there could be something more between us. I confess it was fun but when we kissed it lacked… something. Some sort of luster, I don't know."

She sighed, "To tell you the truth as much as I tried to see him differently the only thing I could think of, was the time he and I put itchy dust on Antiens saddle after he returned from court the first time."

This made us both laugh and she said, "They're engaged now. Antien and Betahnie. She is still unaware of the work he does for your father and now you I'm guessing. She doesn't mind being ignorant either."

"He's of much use to me," I replied.

"I imagine so. Anyway it ended within weeks for Decks and I. Clean break though, no awkwardness. We both knew it wasn't for us. Just another pleasant slip to add to my lot of blunders, I suppose. We could have lost our friendship over that. We were lucky."

"I'm glad your first flirtation ended well for you. It doesn't always happen that way."

She winced letting me know she'd heard of my romantic misadventure in Colend.

"You don't know what a relief it is to me, to be able to still be open with you Danric, she revealed with a small smile. "I worried that things would be … dissimilar to how they were before…

"Nothing can come between our friendship Mel," I assured her. "You can tell me anything."

"So how did Russav react to your 'slip'?" I asked before discomfort could set in. She looked at me confused, and then her eyes widened.

"Oh with Decklyn!" she exclaimed reddening and hiding her face with her hands then dropping them. "I never told him! But he knew. The man can read me like a book. It doesn't help that I'm so obvious, either. He turned a blind eye, much to my appreciation but sometimes I wonder if he said something to Decks. I always had this feeling that he did. Not that it makes a difference now."

"And your family, did you tell them?"

"No! It would have been endless teasing from Bran. And papa … well … he probably wouldn't have cared," she ended slowly then added, "I told my friend Oria that was bad enough."

I smiled, "And how does your family fare these days. Am I still to meet Lord Branaric at summers end?"

I hadn't finished my query when the veil descended on her face. No, it wasn't a mask it was as if she was keeping a sad truth from herself with a forlorn grin. "Fine and as far as I'm aware Bran will be here to collect me as normally scheduled."

"Can't wait."

"Oh you'll love him. Bran is the sweetest, most sincere person you'll ever meet. He's always taken care of me from the moment I was born. It never bothered him that clung to him like a leech up until I started visiting Renselaeus."

She gushed on and on about her older brother quickly forgetting whatever it was that was causing her great strife.

After, I took the time to fill her in on the information I'd collected through my network at court but considered it ill timed to mention my latest bit of knowledge. She listened quietly to everything with brows pinched. She made no suggestion or remarks just the occasional nod.

Russav's strong figure and Elenet's smaller one, came into view ending our one sided conversation. Though I easily kept up, I noted Meliara's riding had improved vastly in my absence. She raced towards Russav and stopped a few feet away to slide off her horse and run into his outstretched arms.

I watched Elenet as she observed the two. She smiled curiously as they embraced but when Mel kissed the usually cynical Duke of Savona on the cheek and tousled his hair, her eyes widened in shock. I had to keep myself from laughing.

"Meliara allow me the pleasure of introducing you to the lovely, Lady Elenet," Russav said gracefully, with his arm still around her shoulder.

"Lady Elenet, you don't know how excited I am to meet you at last. I've heard so many wonderful things about you through the years, it almost feels like I know you." Meliara said with grand smile.

"I hope I can meet your expectations," Elenet replied shaking Mel's hand.

"I'm sure you will," Meliara said.

"Mel." Russav interjected crossly. "Again."

Meliara rolled her eyes. "Russav interrupting a conversation is discourteous."

"Discourteous is what your wearing."

"And exaggerating is what you're doing"

"Aren't you clever."

"Russav how can you censure me for following your example. You taught me to use fashion to my advantage."

Elenet turned to me with amazement in her eyes. "Vidanric, who is that man? That's unquestionably not the Savona I know," she whispered behind her fan.

"Peculiar isn't it? What a small girl can do to a man," I replied.

"Except that's not a girl. If Tamara were to see this …" she snapped her fan shut, letting the implication speak for her.

I felt her quick glance and I tried to read the expression that flickered in her gaze but it was too brief.

**Hmmm. How will Elenet in the mix, affect our characters now? In the words of Danric, "You're Thoughts?" Evil smile. Joking. **

****P.S. Been trying to upload this all day today but the website wouldn't let me sign in. Anyone know what happened? ****


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's been so long and sorry if I'm a bit rusty. **

"More wine for everyone!" called Russav's slurred clamor making the jovial crowd of young people rejoice and cheer.

I glanced about the crowd and discovered Meliara shaking her head and laughing at Russav's performance from across the room. She gave me a quick smile before being swept away by one of the young men in the ballroom.

Elenet and I continued dancing along with the rest. "Have you enjoyed your visit, so far?" I asked.

"Yes. Thank you. Shame I will be returning to court in three days time. . . for as you know I quite I enjoy the freedom of the country."

"Indeed but the parties at court far surpass these quaint country gatherings don't you agree?"

"I cannot disagree with you there."

We were feeding the cats. If we didn't they would come looking for their juicy bits and that would be dangerous. Just then my cousin swooped in and stole Elenet. I made a show of displeasure before randomly pulling a girl out to the dance floor. No one dared reject a lord.

Meliara danced nearby with one of her secret escorts. Dressed in a simple brown dress she fit in perfectly with the rest of the townspeople. None would guess her to be even an acquaintance of the two "drunk" noblemen. I could easily abandon my current partner, an overly friendly girl who kept getting uncomfortably close, to steal her but dared not call any attention to her.

"Cousin, I'm tired," somehow Mel had managed to get within my hearing range.

"Let us retire then. . . but you're aware that if we leave now you'll miss lover boy making his move on Nessaren," replied the sentry. "My money says she'll pummel him on the spot."

"I say she'll wait and gettem good later. Look. Look. . . "

I lost the end of the conversation but curiosity did get the better of me when I heard a loud smack. I caught Decklyn rubbing the side of his face. I wanted to laugh, the boy had bravado. He pulled the strong willed Nessaren back in for a strong second kiss like she was a feeble minded damsel. When he finally let her go more than half of the dancers had stopped to watch the action. Decklyn crossed his arms and leaned on one of my other disguised guards with a rakish smile on his face and challenge in his eyes.

Yora just stared after being caught completely off guard. The rest of my blues having joined them began to laugh and wolf whistle. Embarrassed, the woman relented and laughed along. She stood on her toes and said something that one could only assume was a threat. But after months of being after her it was obvious Decklyn had finally won her over.

Meliara came up next to Nessaren slipping her arm through hers and began to walk away, directing the group towards the door.

Eventually when enough time had passed Russav, Elenet and I retired as well. I arrived ahead of the carriage eager to wash off the smell of alcohol. I handed off my grey to the stable hand and walked out of the stable in time to catch the end of a conversation.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, sleep it off I guess."

"Not the headache."

"Oh. I might ask my Uncle. Maybe."

"You've been telling him what's going on?"

"To an extent…"

I purposely let my footsteps fall louder than the norm. Decklyn and Meliara both turned at the same time. I nodded and kept walking. Decklyn bowed quickly and Meliara bid him goodnight before catching up to me.

"I didn't mean to intrude," I said honestly, offering my arm.

"I'm aware," she answered giving me an awkward smile. We kept silent as we paced forward. Meliara sighed exasperated. I limited my response to arching an eyebrow. "I know you heard Danric, you don't have to feign ignorance for the sake of absurd social conventions. "

"You need not feel an obligation…"

"I trust you, believe me, I do. It is not for lack of confidence that I have yet unburden myself upon you or anyone else other than Decks. But you can't expect me to load upon you more troubles when yours are far greater and of more importance than mine… And if I did I fear, greatly fear, that if you all were to know everything then you would feel a responsibility to help me… and … and … I simply cannot take advantage of the unwarranted affection that has been bestowed upon me... it would be very unscrupulous… Hence my silence" By this point she was out of breath and we had reached the corridor of the residence wing.

I held my thoughts in reserve as I guided her into my sitting room and called for tea to be brought. I made an effort to conceal my assessing looks as Mel sat quietly on the window seat overlooking the waterfall. Alas the shell had broken and in its stead left a scared and tired girl making her both look older and like an unprotected child at the same time. Her sickly semblance concerned me but I waited until the tea arrived and we were left alone by the servants that I voiced my unease. I selected my words with care.

"Meliara, I do not mean to press you on anything you do not wish to disclose but if your predicament is so great that it has lead you to repress it from us than you cannot expect us not to take note. It discomforts me to admit that while trying to do so you've made it more apparent."

"I tried so hard…"she trailed off hiding her face in her hands.

I took her cup and saucer and placed it on a nearby table before taking a seat next to her and enveloping her in my arms.

"I knew something was amiss when your letters became woolly. It was confirmed then by my mother and Russav when they mentioned your detachment. The only person who never spoke of it was my father but it is likely that is because he knows what has you so distraught."

I felt her shift, pressing her forehead it her palm. "Yes and no," she mumbled. " He asked me forthright and I told him vaguely what is happening but Danric I promise I never meant to seam cold or indifferent I was just so I afraid I'd break down …"

I shifted back and cupped her chin between my thumb and forefinger. Lifting her gaze to mine and said firmly, "What use are we to you if we don't help you in your time of need? Nothing is more pressing to me or any other member of this family than the happiness of our own. Understood?"

She nodded wide eyed as if what I had said came as a surprise.

"Give me your word that you will tell someone what's happening even if it's not me."

"I feel sorry for the woman who marries you Vidanric Rensaleaus. She won't be able to keep anything from you. Which reminds me," she said coyly with and impish grin her demeanor instantly changed, " I see why my aunt and uncle so favor Elenet. She will make a fine wife for you. You have my blessing and I say that truly even though my heart breaks to utter those words."

"Really Meliara, do you not expect me to know when a person is trying to deflect?"

She sighed exasperatedly for the second time that evening and pressed palm to heart, "You have my word."

"_**Soon"**_

"I will as soon as Lady Elenet departs; I refuse to dampen her visit. Besides just admitting that something is wrong has helped immensely."

"Glad to hear it. Now what is this talk of a broken heart?" I asked; my interest piqued.

Meliara's eyes narrowed, "Really Danric, now who's deflecting?"

"What?" I asked foolishly bewilderered.

"Nothing" she answered quickly and speedily left the room.

I heard a sound that I could only explain as the sound of a palm meeting forehead followed by a groan.

"Heartbroken" I repeated with a grin._  
><em>

_**Please Review and Sorry again!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**thanks to all of you who are still reading especially the ones who reviewed. I'll try to upload the next installment faster.**

For the next couple of days I was forced back to work and to neglect my personal guest. As guilt-ridden as I was, I found relief in knowing she was in good company with Russav and Meliara.

I stepped in to my father's personal library knowing he would be there working on the principalities account registries and he'd be as irritate over the increase in tax as I was.

"Nervy isn't he?" commented my father without bothering to look up from his desk. "A second tax and we've hardly made it to half year."

"Shameless, suits better" I responded.

"Hmmm… " he mumbled abruptly stopping his pen on the page and setting it down. "News you wish to share with me?" He asked knowing clearly that my visit was not to commiserate on taxes.

"It would seem Debegri's eye has fallen on Tlanth …" I paused, waiting for a reaction and still almost missed the quick twitch of a scowl. "I still have no proof just whispers that where relayed to me before I left and now I've received word of informants being sent there. If it is true then …"

"Then Galdran has sunk to a new low. Perhaps it'd be better to include Meliara in this conversation. Yes?"

It would be easier to tell her between the both of us than just me alone. I nodded and he swiftly resumed his work.

I stepped out and headed out to find my abandoned visitant. As I walked, I speculated on what Meliara's reaction would be and of course on the repercussions that could come of all this. I grimaced but hastily smoothed out my semblance out of habit.

"Good idea," said a voice behind me making me grin. "Wouldn't want your face to stick that way, would we?"

I chuckled and turned around to see a teasing smile on Meliara's lips.

"So you've decided to rejoin the world where time is actually transient," she continued.

"'Time never stops …'"I quoted.

"but woe to _you _if youdon't halt to take note'," she finished proudly.

"I believe it's 'woe to the one who doesn't stop to take note'," I replied

"I know what I said," she answered defiantly.

A few steps and I stood in front of her. "Do you suggest I take note now then?" I asked just above a whisper.

Her eyes quickly glanced around, noticing the empty corridor. We both knew if she let me I could and would kiss her.

Her face turned crimson as she seemed to think it over then with the touch of her closed fan to my shoulder pushed me away.

"Being locked in your study for so long has driven you mad," declared Meliara.

"Quite the opposite," I returned.

"It was bound to happen, lack of fresh air, no one to talk to…" she continued unconsciously moving towards me, "… and might I remind you, my dearest Danric, that you are meant to be on leave."

I leaned my head down and the tip of my nose touched hers, "It thrills me to hear you express yourself so fondly of me. Feel free to refer to me as your dearest Danric as often as you please," I whispered as I tried to refrain myself from seizing her lips with my own. "Aside from allegedly being mad have you any other objections?"

I needn't tell her to what. She pressed her lips together and stepped back. "Quit teasing me. _Elenet _and Russav are down in the front sitting room playing cards. I'm sure she'd appreciate a bit of your attentions," she muttered clearly shaken.

"You're not going to join us?" I asked changing my tone.

"You know I don't like playing cards," she stated relieved. "I'm going to spend time with my aunt."

"I actually don't think I knew that," I told her back as she began moving down the opposite direction. I saw her shrug casually as she kept walking.

I'll admit that when I had come to the conclusion that I indeed could see a future with Meliara, I'd realized she would be hesitant in allowing me to court her. If it sounded strange even when I tossed the thought around in my mind, to her it would certainly seem worse.

I'd plucked at my emotions trying to draw out the source of my apprehension, but alas I ended with what I'd known was the only person that was holding back.

"Ha! Cousin you live!" exclaimed Russav as I entered the sitting room.

I smirked as I took a seat at the card table. "Barely," I said. "Bet Galdran doesn't even have a slight notion that he nearly exhausted me to death."

"Well you're finished now and we happy you're here," Elenet smiled softly.

Such a sharp difference between the two women, I marked unintentionally, I was sure Meliara would have responded with "Shame for him, if he did, he'd find a way to finish the job" or "It's good thing you didn't, we can't have you give the beast that satisfaction."

_If only Meliara were Elenet then I wouldn't have to worry about the toil it could take on my relationship with my cousin if_… I mentally I groaned. _Now I was back to if when moments before I was sure the Meliara was perfect for me._ I circled back to my original thought of _If only Meliara were Elenet. _Then another thought came to me _If Meliara were Elenet then she would not be Meliara. _I forced myself to save my thoughts for an appropriate time.

I heard Elenet's soft laugh.

"He may be sitting here but his minds still back at his desk. Isn't that right Danric?" Russav asked.

"Not all Russav. I was just trying to decide if it was best to trounce you before or after you were finished speaking," I drawled laying my cards out in front of me.

Elenet gently clapped her hands together. "Very nicely done," she complimented. "We shouldn't have been so overconfident. Now let's play in earnest."

"Aye," agreed Russav, "Game on!"

Little to the knowledge of many, Elenet was quite a formidable gamester. She lost and won as much as Russav and I, as the cards were passed, displayed and tossed about. Among the gaming we reminisced on our days, past and present.

It was during a story of a derisible young courtier who had been so swilled with wine that he had fallen asleep in his bowl of soup that we remembered the _time_.

"Who was the unfortunate man? I can't remember," Elenet inquired laughing.

"I cannot recall either. Danric?" asked Russav.

"All I remember is the look of sheer disorientation on the lads blistered face when he came out of his tomato bisque," I chuckled.

"To think tomorrow I must return to that," groaned Elenet.

"Chin up, Elenet," I said giving her arm a squeeze, "It won't last forever."

"I know," she replied with a small smile.

I glanced at my cousin feeling stuck. As much as I wanted to console my friend I didn't want to encourage her affections for me. I could no longer reach out and embrace her without a thought because although her regards toward me had altered mine had remained the same.

"Enough no time to be depressed Elenet we are here for fun. Now VIdanric we appreciate your altruism but you look a wretch go rest before dinner and I'll entertain Elenet," Russav interjected.

"Yes, Danric you look tired. Rest up and we'll see you at dinner," agreed Elenet.

Relieved at their generosity, I did just that.

I met Russav in the dining room and asked about Elenets welfare and he assured me he had taken care of it. We quickly finished out conversation when we heard footsteps approaching. Elenet walked in and bobbed a small curtsy. Shortly after her my parents arrived. Meliara was last to arrive and with her an interesting conversation.

She gave each of my parent's a quick kiss before giving the rest of us a hasty curtsy. "Excuse my tardiness," she apologized.

"Allow me to make a conjecture," my father ventured making Mel breaking into a grin, "you were engrossed in trying to unravel the age old mysteries of the world."

She blushed and scrunched her nose tapping it twice.

"Tree again?" he asked.

"No, a different one," she replied.

"I'm up for a headache," said Russav. "Go"

"With a sharp sword at your front and the dull one at your back which sword is more dangerous the sharp one or the dull one?" Mel asked eagerly.

"Well," said my mother, "the obvious answer is the sharp one but the obvious answer is hardly ever the answer. By the way this is terrible dinner conversation"

"But great mental exercise," countered Russav. "So… on the other side you can't see the dull sword therefore, it's also very dangerous. Is there a mirror in the room?"

"I'd say the most dangerous is the one closest to me," I offered.

Meliara shrugged, "Maybe," she sighed.

I saw my father assess her before asking, "Is this question of political nature?"

Meliara pursed her lips "Yes," she said simply then turned her focused on her food.

From what I had observed all of Meliara's questions and opinions on political affairs had been kept to herself since the day I arrived from Marloven Hess.

I surmised that if I was correct, then it was I who should invite her to share her ideas once more.

"So who is the sharp sword and who is the dull?" I probed.

"You really want to know?" she said with sniff of a laugh.

My family didn't say a word but I could tell they were listening intently. So I was right! It was as if they'd been waiting for a conversation like this to happen.

"I believe I do," I replied confidently.

I caught the look shared between my parents and a flash of a smirk on my cousin's face.

Meliara looked me and began, "In a position of power the sharp is the aristocracy. The dull is the general populace with a sharp sword at your front and the dull one at your back which sword is more dangerous who should be dealt with first?"

My mind raced through the possibilities. The common folk were being forced to their breaking point. If the nobility didn't strike first; the dull sword would rise and put end to the bad along with the good. Her question was not hypothetical therefore the best way to answer was directly without regard to delicacy.

"Removing Galdran would appease the masses long enough to deal with the aristocrats."

"How will you do that?"

"The easiest way to start would be their pockets; making reparations."

"And those who are after power?"

"Depends on their motivations if there is a threat it would be removed."

She then asked a series of questions on threats. How do you know what's an actual threat? Is it a threat when it's inconvenient for the crown or the country? How would you prove it? Would you be willing to give such explanations? And to whom just your court or everyone?

These questions were followed by questions about dealing with the common subjects. Have you thought about how you will prove to them you are not another Galdran? Really with your reputation? How quickly will you begin dealing with the corruption within the guilds? Will you be limiting the amount of taxes the nobility can place on the common folk? And if this frustrates the wrong people, how will you deal with them?

This lead to a heated debate on the exploitation within the system and fair ways to punish those are crooked without being too heavy handed or too lenient. Favoritism, prejudices, rank, were only few of the topics that where brought up.

"I'm sure I'll get a window to prove myself to everyone," I responded towards the end. "As long as I can manage to have only one sword pointed at me at a time, I'll think of a way to make the dull sword sharp and step out of from in between. That way the… what do call them Mel… court decorations… will have something to do."

"Perfect! I hadn't thought of that!" exclaimed Meliara. "Make the dull sword sharp and point it at the other. You solved my problem."

"Great because I'm too weary to continue arguing with you" I confessed drawing a laugh from the others at the table.

"Sorry, I try not to get riled up but it never works," Meliara said with a smile on her crimson face.

I gave her an appreciative wink and laughed.

_I must have you_ I told her in my mind. The balance tipped and Meliara had won. I was in love.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry life got in the way. Thank you for your patience. Please Let me know if your still reading and or liking this.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

That night my thoughts kept being drawn away from work so I lay in bed in hopes that sleep would come but it didn't. My mind filled with a million thoughts of Meliara: her letters, her face, her hair, the way she spoke. I groaned, scolding myself for my lovesickness then sat up. Both my head and body protested in aching pain. I waited for the throbbing to subside and reached for the shirt on my bedside table. The sudden sounds coming from my antechamber shocked my senses in to complete alertness.

I recognized the footsteps and for confirmation I heard a soft whispered, "Danric?"

I relaxed. Maybe I'd fallen asleep after all.

"Umph, ow" I heard Meliara trip and I couldn't help laughing to myself. _No, not sleeping._

"I can hear you!" she reproached as she opened the door. The glow globes lit in the room behind her and she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Danric, I can't find Russav," she told me rubbing her eyes against the sudden light.

"I assure you, my bed is the last place you'll find him at this time of night," I drawled as she took a seat on the mattress.

"Cut that out. I don't like it when you use that … that smug manner with me," she said cuffing my bare shoulder. She froze, her face turning red as her eyes wandered down my chest and to the blanket that covered me from the midriff down. "You're not wearing a shirt"

"I'm not wearing much of anything but I wasn't exactly expecting any company," I said deciding to embarrass her further.

She glared at me in the dim light. "Keep being a dolt and I won't tell you why I came," she threatened.

"Russav?" I asked not hiding my amusement.

"Again, dolt! No, I wasn't just looking for Russav. I wanted to go on a night excursion, the three of us and Elenet," she said ending enthusiastically.

"You want us to go spend the night wandering through the forest?" I asked, provoking her anger.

"It's fun. I know it might have been a while since you been involved in anything other than work, but not to worry my friend …" she replied.

"Mel, I slept out on dirt many nights. I can assure you it's anything but _fun_," I interjected, leaning in to her face. "Why don't we find some diversion in here?"

Her breath caught in surprise and moved to get away but I was faster, quickly snaking my arm around her waist drawing her closer. We both knew I was teasing but the friction between us was all too palpable.

"This is why I wanted to find Russav first," she reproached her tone a lot less threatening then it should have been. Her small hands shot up and pressed against my chest, her touch searing my skin. My loose hold tightened at its own will. "Very amusing Danric," she said still struggling, "We both know you are not the kind. Now unhand me at once."

"Not the kind to what?" I asked, my voice betraying the fire within.

She stopped squirming to look at me. I could see longing mixed with apprehension in her eyes, her breathing becoming ragged.

I lifted my hand and allowed my fingers to brush over her braided hair. As my fingers traveled to her jaw and lips bumps puckered on her skin. "Danric…" she breathed clearly shaken.

I could sense her deep uncertainty. I chuckled releasing her with a peck on the check. She swayed in shock but quickly recovered. "I've half a mind to tell Russav what you just pulled," she scolded.

"What will you tell him? That I almost kissed you and you almost allowed it?"

"I was not… did not…"

"I'm joking. Wait for me outside while I get dressed and then we'll go get Elenet. I'm sure the night air will do us good."

"I thought you…"

Meliara glared at me as she realized I'd been teasing all along. "Dolt," she muttered, furiously hurling my shirt at me.

I waited for the door to shut before quickly dressing in plain clothing. When I stepped in to the sitting room Meliara's tense frame let me know she was very much incensed. She scowled, her eyes burning me with unsaid words. I walked to where she leaned against the door frame and wrapped my arms around her.

"Forgive me," I apologized looking down into her cold stare. "I shouldn't have teased you."

She didn't respond just continued glaring at me.

"Please?" I tried again with a hopeful smile. I could feel guard falter before her lips twitched. "Say you forgive me."

She groaned but could contain her smile no longer. She conceded throwing her hands in the air and pushing me away, "I forgive you, you unbearable man."

"Thank you," I grinned allowing her out first.

We began our way through the corridors in silence until she pulled a small sack of chocolate truffles and began tossing them in the air and catching them in her mouth.

I wondered how she could eat so much and stay so small which directed my thoughts to her figure clad in a tailored tunic and hose.

"Benefits of being scrawny; eat all I want and don't gain any weight and I eat a lot when I'm nervous" she replied as if reading my mind then raised her hand in warning. "Here," she said tossing a truffle in the air.

I caught it with my hand and popped it in my mouth.

"Just the two of us, no need to be so polished," she chided scrunching her face.

"Perhaps I'm just not as skilled with my mouth as you are," I replied, earning a snort from her.

As we neared the hall to Elenet's room we heard voices. My instinct told me to turn away but Meliara's told her the opposite as soon as she recognized Russav's voice.

"…ast time."

Meliara's brow shot and moved towards the edge of the wall. I reached out and snapped her back. I tapped her nose and tried to pull her away but she dug her heals in with a wicked grin. She lifted a finger to her lips and moved back.

"… I refuse to take on Tamara over..."

Mel's jaw dropped and I didn't have to look to know what had happened. I clamped my hand over her mouth and half dragged half carried her away as the door shut closed.

When we'd reached the other end of the corridor I put her down.

"Looks like they're having excursion of their own," she joked.

"Mel," I scolded at her bluntness.

Her hands flew to her mouth. "I'm so sorry," she apologized and began rambling about being insensitive. She suddenly stopped and said "I have an idea."

She led us to the last room in the secondary guest wing and pulled me inside.

"Mel wh…" I started.

"This the place Russav and I come to, to talk." She went to the armoire and pulled out quilts and pillows then laid them out on the balcony. "Come. Sit. Everything stays here. Never to be brought up even in private. And yes that's the rule."

She leaned over her knee and looked out in to the night. "Alright so … Does… does… do you"

I smiled settling down across from her and tried to keep the amusement out of my voice, "Mel, I'm not in love with Elenet, I see her only with brotherly affection."

Her head snapped up towards me. I couldn't help but smile. "I … you," she shook her head then looked down.

"Disappointed?"

"No!" She blushed then waved her hand, signaling within the circle. "It doesn't bother you at all?"

"No, you?"

"Yes! The idea of Russav and anyone." She made a face that made me laugh.

She began tapping her leg and let out a deep breath. Grabbing a truffle she stood up and walked around. She stopped and gazing in to the sky, said,"Danric or dearest Danric as you prefer…"

She turned to see me laugh and grinned, "Why do you keep…" she lifted her hand. "Don't you see me with brotherly affection."

I stood and went to her, placing my hands on the rail next to her. "Look into my eyes and tell me you can't feel it too," I challenged.

"I could," she remarked, "Aunt Elestra taught me to shield my emotions years ago, I just choose not to."

"_Mel_," I warned.

She sighed and waved her hand in within the circle again. "Saying I can lie about something before lying really defeats the purpose, doesn't it?" she said avoiding my eyes, she paused then changed her playful tone, "This can't happen between us… It's a terrible idea… There's too much going on it'd only be a distraction..."

"I'll wait," I interrupted then pointed out in to the glittering stars. "I see something promising."

"Really, I see a bird upside down," she said tracing an imaginary figure.

"No, that _is_ a hand waving,"

"A hand? Really? That's not a hand look closely."

"That is definitely a hand."

"Vidanric first that's boring if you really see that and second that's definitely a bird … look feathers … beak."

"I'm joking that's definitely bird but look over there that looks like waterfall."

"Yes, I see it."

The rest of the night went on pretty much like that until we were lying on the blanket and she'd fallen asleep next to me. I thought about how I would win her, coming to the conclusion that it would take time and then sleep finally washed over me.

….0…0…0….

"My head… should've just left me out there." Meliara whined leaning groggily on my side as I lead her back to the residence wing. We were reaching her door when Russav came walking down the dawn lit corridor behind us.

"Where…" He started.

"Camp out… couldn't find ya… fun" Mel slurred.

"Glad you didn't 'cause you…" he tried to finish his sentence but was again interrupted.

"Bet ya are… Night," came Mel's snarky but sleepy comeback before she stumbled through her door.

"Drills?" I offered not elaborating on Mels remark.

"I think not," he said leaving me in the hallway.

It was going to be an interesting day.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'M SO SORRY I've taken so long to post but I'll do my best to upload a new chapter to both this story and my new story by the end of the week. I really appreciate any reviews. They always appeal to the OCD I have for finishing projects.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,**

"Oh, no you don't Russav! You are not walking away from me!" I heard Mel say as I neared the library. That was enough to let me know that I needed to get far away as quickly as possible. So much for finding a good book. A shame because I rarely had time to read. I forced myself not to listen but the sound of my name impeded it.

"Vidanric isn't interested in Elenet," Russav stated in a condescending tone obviously trying to end the argument.

"You think this is about Danric?" she yelled. "_This,_ _THIS_, my senseless, not to mention deceitful friend is about you! What's that rule you're always dinning in my ears? Don't dally with someone you can't stand to lose."

"And have you been heeding my warning?" he interrupted with an accusing edge to his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she replied defensively. "No, you're not turning this on me. "

Suddenly regaining my senses I kept walking. _Don't dally with someone you can't stand to lose? _A revealing bit of information, I thought, but rather frustrating as well.

A couple of days had passed since Elenet's departure. Meliara had been insinuating to Russav that she knew he'd dallied with Elenet and disapproved while Russav had just danced around the topic. I'd wondered why'd it bothered her so and now I knew.

I presumed it was Russav hypocrisy that annoyed Meliara most and not Russav's choice to jeopardize his and our family's friendship with Elenet. Considering she had found the situation rather amusing when we'd happened upon them, the chances I was wrong were small.

If I'd learned one thing about Meliara it was that she hated being misled. How would she take the news I'd discovered about Galdran? I wondered. Would she be cross with me for not telling her sooner? Probably. I had to tell her.

I headed to the stables decided on having a conversation with her upon my return from a fast ride. Perhaps she would take advantage and finally say her piece as she'd promised.

I heard heavy steps behind me, recognizing them as Russav's I stopped. Meliara was not far behind clearly trying to stop him.

"Cousin, follow me, we need to have a talk," He told me.

"What about?" I asked wondering if Meliara had gone through with her threat of telling Russav that I'd been flirting with her. Might as well get it over with I figured. When Meliara finally caught up to us she was scowling. I caught her eyes and she blushed. Shame and anger mixed on her face.

"It would seem that our _friend _here has been holding on to some rather important information," he accused waving a folded piece of paper. I looked over at Meliara who refused to meet my gaze. Instead she snapped at Russav, "So the _rat_ said to mouse. "

Deciding that this conversation was escalating too quickly to have within earshot of anyone I pulled them in to a nearby room.

"Burn it Mel. I'm sorry I went against my own code of principles," Russav apologized. Mel snorted. "If this will make you happy. Vidanric, Elenet and I had a fling; it meant nothing to either of us. Its over."

"He knows," she informed him sharply, "We were together when I saw you."

"Then why are you hung up on this?" he exclaimed.

It was then that I realized Russav's infamous fights with Tamara didn't hold a candle to his and Meliara's.

"Why am I…" she started clenching her fist tightly and closing her eyes. "You don't listen! YOU. ARE. A. FAKE! How dare you tell me who I can and cannot like? How DARE you think you can just tell me every step I can and cannot take in my life? And how DARE you be angry for keeping some things private? And Then … AND THEN… Tell _ME _ to stay out of_ your _affairs when you do the exact opposite of what you tell me to do? I'm not so I dense that I will blindly submit to your double standards. I am not a child anymore! I'm NOT A CHILD!" she exploded.

"Then quit behaving like one!" he barked back. "You should have told us when Galdran started giving you trouble. You had many opportunities to tell us. To Tell Me! You could have told me when I visited you in Tlanth. But you said nothing. We're supposed to be friends. You're like a sister to me."

"Russav, you knew, you all knew, when we started having trouble. It started when my mother was killed," she spat bitterly trying to snatch the folded sheet of paper Russav was holding.

"No," he said handing the sheet to me. "Read it."

I looked at Mel, silently asking for permission. She glared at paper before conceding, "If you don't he'll tell you anyway'."

I opened it and read the quick lines scrawled on the paper. It was a letter from Branaric.

_Mel,_

_We were right. Please don't write to us and stay where you are. _

_Love_,

_Your Brother_

I needn't ask the obvious but a second question begged an answer. "When did you become aware of his spies?" I asked.

Meliara looked at me with disbelief, "You too?" she asked through thinned lips.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't see it as valuable information," I reminded her but she continued to glare. "You did promise…"

"I know what I promised," she snapped, "but I figured I still had a say as to when and where… You want to know? Fine. I'll be back."

"Wait. It's best if we do this with my father present. There's something we need to tell you as well. Russav go see if he's in his study."

I escorted Meliara to her room where she picked up a red leather bound book. She threw it at me and walked at ahead. I thumbed through it as I caught up with her. It didn't take me more than a couple pages to see why she'd given it to me.

It was a well-documented journal of Tlanth's accounts. It was filled with taxes and fines that had only been applied to Tlanth, most of which didn't even try to give the impression of legitimacy.

When we walked in his study, my father was ready for us. I handed him the volume and the letter, and when he'd finished he passed the volume on to Russav who scowled as he read through the numbers.

The conversation that transpired afterwards was short. "Tell us everything," I instructed.

"What's there to tell? He's trying to ruin us. For three years he's sent a couple of his agents to asses us. They ride around through the mountains for two days cause a couple accidental fires and leave. This is the first year he's sent lurkers. They've only arrived a few weeks back hence my tardiness," she said with bitter calm.

"You should have said something," Russav chided.

"What for? So he sits on his throne like an overfed fowl while I fight to keep my people from going hungry and my county from being destroyed. I've played it out over and over. There is nothing any of you can do to help without drawing more attention to us and yourselves. And now you carry another burden you didn't need," she ended dejectedly.

"You're correct. There is nothing we can do but we've been carrying this burden with you all along. Only now we know what it is we carry," My father interjected.

"Meliara there something you must know," I said deciding it was time to tell her. "I've received reports that insinuate the King would like Tlanth for his cousin though I've yet to receive confirmation on his motives."

"I think we all know his motives," she said coldly, "and it's not coffee beans."

With that she stormed out slamming the door behind her. It was then time to turn my attention to Russav.

"How many times have you visited Tlanth and why didn't you tell us? " I demanded. My father's brows raised in surprise.

"Are you accusing me of something, Vidanric?" he asked his temper rising.

"Only carelessness. Now answer," I demanded once more.

"Three and I was careful. So careful not even you suspected it. I'm done here."

**Hope you liked this installment. Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
